Tsukiakari Suki
by Perfectly Abhorred
Summary: An EPIC love story. Warning, contains boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Loki walked into the club just as it started to rain again

Loki walked into the club just as it started to rain again. He wore more modern clothing than was his typical attire; a white dress shirt and black slacks. Several rings of various styles adorned his slender fingers, and he wore numerous earrings, complimenting his more rebellious side. His long, raven hair cascaded down his back in a waterfall of ebony, and was pulled back with only a few strands trailing into his face.

The building he arrived at had a brick front, papered over with posters in tattered layers worn by rain and dirt. He didn't recognize any of the bands.

The inside of the club was painted black. The lighting in the room seemed to be absorbed by the walls. A few multicolor lights strobed over the bar and across the stage where a band wailed.

He took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of wine, sliding some money across the bar. Slight movement to his left caught his eye, and he turned as a young man took a seat just two barstools away from him. He pulled his leather coat tightly around himself, casting a wary glance at the door.

The boy had soft features and radiant blue eyes outlined in thick, black eyeliner. He was slender, dressed in a rumpled black tank top and dark jeans. Small leather bands with silver spikes were wrapped around his thin wrists and ankles. A matching choker was buckled around his neck as well. His unkempt black hair was infused with chaotic blue and green streaks. Loki found himself focusing on his piercing sapphire eyes and wishing to be caught in their gaze. He traced the black cross tattooed under his eye languorously. The boy picked up a drink menu and began glancing through it carelessly.

"I hear the strawberry daiquiri is exceptional," Loki offered in his soft-as-ash voice.

The boy turned slightly, locking Loki into his piercing gaze. The bartender stopped in front of him. "Water," he said, gracing Loki with a half-smile. Loki found himself smiling back.

"I'm Loki." He extended his hand politely.

"Israel," the boy answered, shaking his hand.

"Israel," Loki repeated quietly. "So, you come here often?"

"No…Actually, this is my first time out in a very long time," Israel answered, adding a slightly nervous laugh.

Loki lifted the glass to his lips and drank deeply. "Well, this is a pretty good little bar. The drinks are cheap, and there are plenty of drunks to pull into dark alleys…"

Israel choked on his water. "E-excuse me?" he spluttered. He stared over at Loki with an incredulous expression. "Well then…I guess I was right…_vampire_."

Loki's face contorted with mock surprise. "Oh, my! I've been found out!" He laughed and took another sip of his wine. "So what does that make you? Your scent isn't _quite_ human, but I'm certain you're not a vampire."

"Me? Well…" Israel raised his hand above his glass. A strand of water floated out of the glass and swirled around his twisting fingers. "I'm a Tellurian." He closed his fist, and the water fell back to the glass with a small splash.

"Ooh..." Loki grinned. "Better be careful. If someone sees you doing that, they'll burn you at the stake for witchcraft." He flagged down the bartender and requested another drink. It arrived seconds later.

Israel grinned. "Well, I survived the trials once already. I think I'll be fine."

"No shit?" Loki picked up his glass and downed it quickly. "How old are you, Israel?"

Israel smiled lightly and sipped his water. "Three-hundred and forty-one this July."

"Ha! Well, in that case, you're only three-hundred and twenty years older than me."

"Twenty-one?" Israel raised an eyebrow at Loki. "Doesn't that mean that you're only just old enough to be drinking?"

Loki giggled. "Yup. And tonight I'm celebrating this momentous accomplishment." He raised his glass in salute.

Israel shook his head and smiled. "It seems like you hold your alcohol well…At least so far…" He cast a glance at the door, but turned back to Loki quickly.

Loki shrugged, running his finger along the rim of his glass. "I suppose it's not as potent to my body." He frowned. "Kinda sucks though. I came here to get buzzed…it's taking forever." As if on cue, the bartender dropped another glass off next to Loki. "Aha!" Loki exclaimed with a grin. He took a drink and sighed with satisfaction.

Israel turned in his chair and looked towards the entrance again. "Well there you go, Loki. Maybe this one will do it." He looked back at Loki and smiled.

"Expecting someone?" Loki asked, glancing at the door.

"You could say that…It won't be long before they find me…"

"Ah…on the run?" Loki leaned in conspiratorially.

"No, but my…well, my guards are trying to find me…I got tired of riding in the fucking car back and forth from city to fucking city…So I jumped out of the car and came to the first hole in the wall I could find. Voila."

"Well, I guess that was pretty lucky for me," Loki commented lightly.

Israel caught his eye. "How so, Loki?"

He flashed a dazzling smile. "You're a cute one." He winked.

The look on Israel's face was nothing short of priceless. "W-what?"

"Oh, absolutely." Loki slid over a seat closer to Israel.

Israel leaned away from Loki just slightly. "What do you mean by telling me this, vampire?"

Loki shrugged innocently. "What else would I mean?"

Israel frowned and turned his head. "Never mind…"

"Oh, come on. That's all I get?"

"Did you want something else out of that?"

"Are you offering?"

"No!" Israel stood abruptly and faced Loki. "I think I know what you're getting at, and I definitely am not interested." He sighed angrily. "I came here to relax, too…"

"Are you suggesting that what I'm proposing isn't relaxing?"

Israel stared irately at Loki. "No, but you are _annoying_ me, vampire. And as I said, I'm not interested."

"Annoying?" Loki asked, incredulously. "I was only making polite conversation…" Loki's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Polite?! Ugh!" Israel shook his head. "No, this isn't polite! This is a vulgar suggestion! If this is all you have to talk about, I'm leaving!"

Loki looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry…" He sighed pitifully and sipped at his drink.

"Excuse me?" Israel looked down at him curiously.

"I apologize for my behavior…I was just having some fun."

"…Apology accepted…," Israel sighed. "I probably overreacted as well." He started walking away, but cast a glance at Loki. "I'll be right back." He made his way across the room, away from Loki. He entered the restroom at the back of the bar and stopped in front of the mirror to scrutinize his reflection. "…Idiot…Why do you get so worked up over things like that?" he scolded himself. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe…he isn't as bad as he seems…" Israel looked at the bathroom door contemplatively. He stayed there for a while, wondering what he should do. _…I'll go back,_ he decided. He exited the restroom and maneuvered through the room to the barstool he had been sitting at, next to Loki. "I'm back," he muttered.

Loki glanced up, his eyes seeming glassy and unfocused. He grinned. "Hey…"

"Umm, hey…," Israel replied. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in a bit closer to Loki's face. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," he giggled. "I'm just…fine."

Israel reached for his chin and looked into his dark brown, but dazed eyes. "Are you drunk, vampire?"

Loki blinked slowly, still smiling. "I wonder…" He laughed, a bit too loudly. A couple at another table looked over.

"Oh shit." Israel smiled apologetically at the couple. "So much for holding your alcohol…Do you have anywhere to go? A ride or anything?"

"A…a ride?" He shook his head; his eyes were glazed. "I have my motorcycle," he slurred.

Israel gazed out of a bar window at the heavy city traffic outside. The rain was still pouring down. _There's no way he'd make it out there_, he thought. He touched Loki's shoulder and pulled on his sleeve. "Where's your bike?" Israel asked. "I'm taking you somewhere where you won't be a hazard to yourself."

Loki's head lolled forward. Even in his current state he was all too aware of Israel's touch, however casual it was. "It's…the front door…to the right."

"Okay. Come on." Israel helped him to his feet and began leading him to the exit. Loki followed him on unsteady legs. He stumbled and fell against Israel. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Israel's waist. Israel gasped in surprise, and perhaps something more.

"Sorry," Loki mumbled. "Just a little unsteady I guess…"

"You're…You're fine…," Israel replied. He moved Loki's arms up to his shoulder and continued out the door. He helped Loki lean against a wall and took off his leather jacket. He draped it over Loki's head. "Stay dry," he said simply. He guided Loki to the bike and supported him while he got on the back seat. He sat down in front of Loki and started the engine. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Israel's waist and leaned heavily against him. "Okay, I'm ready."

Israel flinched at his touch, but didn't pull away. He looked over his shoulder at Loki, the rain dripping down his face and hair. A single green streak fell over his eye, clashing against its deep blue. "There's an inn near here. You can crash there." He revved the bike and pulled out onto the road.

Loki tightened his grip, winding his fingers through the fabric of Israel's shirt. Rain pelted his face as they sped down the street, and he hid his face against Israel's neck to shield himself. His hair lashed out behind him like dark flames. Israel's long petite fingers squeezed the handlebars tensely. A red light hindered their progress for a moment.

Loki raised his head, dark russet eyes reflecting the lights from the buildings that choked the streets of the city. Israel was staring straight ahead; Loki found himself noticing things. The tilt of his chin, the way his hair blew in the slight breeze, the gleam of the raindrops as they ran down his cheek.

Israel glanced over at Loki again, catching his eye as he stared. "What are you looking at, vampire?" he demanded tautly.

"Uh, it's…n-nothing," Loki amended softly. Israel furrowed his brow and turned back around as the light flashed green. He sped off and took a sharp turn into an adjacent street. They pulled into the parking lot of a small motel, where Israel killed the engine by the door.

"Get inside. I'll park the bike," Israel stated decisively.

Loki nodded and slid off the back. He took an experimental step towards the entrance, and had to throw his arms out to catch himself as he stumbled against the wall. He steadied himself and cast a glance over his shoulder, grinning reassuringly in Israel's direction, and shuffled inside.

Israel shook his head and found a parking spot near the entrance. He grabbed his jacket and ran inside, still getting drenched by the downpour. He rushed through the doors and basked in the warmth of the inn. Leaning over, he shook the excess water from his tresses, coming back up to be in the direct eye contact of the intoxicated vampire. Israel brushed the damp strands from his wide eyes, some still framing his face.

Loki was reclined on one of the lobby couches. He looked up at Israel through thick, dark lashes. "You better have parked well." He smirked. "No scratches on my baby."

Israel smiled, but weakly. "I have one of my own. Don't worry about it." He walked to the front desk and tossed a wad of cash onto the counter. "This should be enough for the night. We'll be gone by tomorrow." The clerk ran a finger through the money and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes…" He got the key and went back to Loki. He laid a hand on his arm. "Come on. Let's get you to the room." Hesitating for only a moment, he began walking in the direction of the room.

"Of course." Loki stood and began staggering down the hall after Israel. He began humming a tune, putting a swagger in his steps that made his movements seem jerky and sudden, like a wind-up toy.

Israel watched Loki's whimsical antics with an air of slight amusement. He opened a door at the end of the hall and let Loki in first. "You are a strange one, vampire," he mused as he sat down on a small sofa.

"I have a name," Loki goaded with a slight smirk. "Or do you not remember it?" He staggered through the door and sprawled onto the bed, watching Israel intently.

"It's Loki. I remember," he retorted. "Do you have the capacity to recall mine?" he asked, his eyes flashing roguishly.

"Israel," he stated with a sort of hushed reverence. His eyes were half lidded and fluttered slightly as he spoke.

Israel blushed lightly. He pulled his damp hair over his cheeks to hide it. "That's right. Very good…_Loki_. You're not quite as smashed as I thought you were." Israel stood and strode into the bathroom. Loki shifted on the bed to try and keep him in his sights. Israel came back with a white towel swathed around his head, and another gripped in his small fist. "Here."

"I'm…sorry." He reached out and took the towel from Israel, running it over his hair. "Thank you." He tossed the towel aside and grabbed Israel's shirt with his free hand. In one quick movement he pulled Israel on top of him and pressed his lips to Israel's. He pulled back and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I really am very sorry." He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

Israel touched his lips in shock. He stared down at Loki in disbelief. _Oh…oh my god_, he thought. He slid out of the bed and backed against a wall. Slowly, he moved back towards the sofa, never taking his eyes off of Loki. He sat down and pulled a blanket down on top of him. _Why would he…? _He sat there trying to reason with himself, thoughts flying through his head. Slowly, though, the thoughts began to fade, as Israel drifted off to sleep in the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Israel awoke to a single ray of sunlight dancing across his eyes

Israel awoke to a single ray of sunlight dancing across his eyes. He moved his arm to shield them from the bright light, but the sun was quickly rising to cover his face with a stronger intensity. Unable to fall back into his dreams, he stood and stumbled into the bathroom. He tucked his hair behind his ears and looked into the mirror, then realized that no reflection was able to be seen through it. He reached out and ran hand across the glass, clearing away a thick layer of vapor.

"Hello." Loki stepped out of the shower. He was bare, save for the towel wrapped around his slight waist. Strands of his raven hair were plastered to his face, partially masking the black cross tattoo that stretched from the corner of his right eye down his cheek. Droplets of water made his exposed ivory skin glisten in the light.

"I was just finishing up. I'll be out of your way in a second."

Israel couldn't help himself; he gazed at every inch of Loki that he could. His soft features were accented by the bright lights above the mirror. Subtle shadowing made the slender muscles of Loki's body seem much more prominent. His dark brown eyes appeared to be looking directly through Israel.

"No…! No, you're fine! I'll…I'll leave, Loki!" Israel tore his eyes away from the striking vampire and turned to exit the bathroom.

Loki chuckled lightly. "If you insist." He released his grip on the towel and let it fall around his ankles. "You know," he said, pulling on a pair of sleek black pants, "you didn't have to stay with me." He pulled back his dripping hair with a length of black silk.

Israel stopped in the doorway and leaned against its frame. "I didn't want you to go out and get hurt, vampire," he explained. "And the traffic out there was so bad…I just felt like I needed to keep an eye on you."

"Oh?" Loki walked forward and stopped behind him. He leaned in so close that his lips brushed Israel's skin as he spoke. "How very…noble of you," he whispered.

Israel's knees buckled, and he fell back a step, right into Loki's arms. Loki caught him easily and spun him around to hold him in a dip as though they had just been dancing. Staring into Israel's bright sapphire hues, he couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto his face.

"Be careful now."

The eyes that Loki had been staring into so intently were now wide with panic. Israel pressed his hands against Loki's chest and tried to push him away. "Let me go, _vampire_!" he commanded.

Loki stared searchingly into Israel's eyes for a moment longer before he sighed and set him on his feet. He took a step back and flashed Israel a sincere smile, but his eyes were bright with amusement.

Israel straightened his shirt and took a few steps away, back into the bedroom. "You are obviously not drunk anymore, so I think I should be on my way," he said bitingly.

Loki's eyes flashed. "What?" Four long strides and he was beside Israel, his arm in hand to halt him. "No…don't leave. I apologize for my actions."

Israel looked Loki up and down. "When we first met, one of the first things you said was that I was 'cute'," he stated. "Why should I have any second thoughts about leaving, when it's obvious, even to me, that you want more than my company?" He pulled his arm away from Loki and walked deeper into the room to retrieve his leather jacket.

"No, I…" What? He wasn't sure himself. He stared after Israel and watched as he gathered his things, preparing to leave. Loki slumped onto the edge of the bed, unsure of what else to do. Unsure of what he wanted.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, vampire Loki," Israel said brashly. "Perhaps one day you could be fortunate enough to succeed in seducing some other, more unsuspecting Tellurian." He walked towards the door, passing Loki without so much as a backwards glance.

Loki tilted his head to the side and leaned back, watching Israel speculatively. "What is your problem?"

Israel paused. "…Excuse me…?" He looked back at Loki with a tinge of annoyance.

"I said, 'What is your problem?'" He pronounced each word slowly and precisely, amusement flickering in his dark hues. "I didn't ask you to take me from the bar. I didn't ask you to stay with me. All of this was your doing."

Israel's expression changed drastically from annoyed to infuriated. "How dare you?!" He threw his jacket to the floor and approached Loki at the foot of the bed. "I took you from that bar because I didn't want to see someone who _initially_ had showed me cordiality and respect get hurt! Whether or not it was my doing, I was only trying to help you!" Israel's cheeks were flushed with anger. "What about you, you ungrateful bastard? What the hell's your problem?"

Loki stood abruptly, glaring down at Israel. "_My_ problem?" He grabbed Israel's arm, hard. "Maybe my problem is that I'm stuck in a hotel getting bitched out by a guy whose temper is about as short as he is. And you know what else? I think that you'd _love _to get with me, but you're just too fucking proud to admit it! And maybe it makes me mad that you won't admit that, even though you stayed the night with me _of your own free will_!"

Israel winced and pried Loki's hand away from his arm. He looked up into Loki's eyes penetratingly. "It makes you mad…that I don't want to stay with you…?"

Loki glared right back. "But you _do_ want to."

"Why would I?"

"_Why_?" He leaned forward and captured Israel's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately, desperately.

After his disbelief had faded, Israel's arms somehow found their way around Loki's neck. He closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to Loki's chest. "Mmm…" He pulled away for a moment to study his face. "Loki…" Israel pushed himself back up to Loki's lips, which parted easily against his.

Loki wound his arms around Israel's waist, pressing himself against the contours of his body. After a few moments he finally pulled back.

"That's why," he whispered, a bit out of breath.

Israel swallowed nervously and laid his head on Loki's bare chest. "I…Loki…"

Loki sighed, resting his head on Israel's and running his fingers through his soft, black hair. "Yeah?"

"…Why…?" Israel asked. "Why me? Why would you make such a horrible decision?"

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "Why? You're beautiful, and I find you quite charming…if not a bit feral."

"…No…No matter what you think of me, we could never go any farther than this." Israel pulled away from him and walked away, leaning on the foot of the bed.

Loki let him pull away and sighed. "Why is that, love? Do you not want to be with me?"

Israel shook his head. "I don't know, Loki…I just don't think that I'm who you think I am _or_ want me to be. I can tell that you're more of a…" He faltered and looked back at Loki sadly. "Never mind."

"More of a…what?"

"A one-night-stand kind of person." He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I never have been, and never will be."

Loki was silent for a moment before he came to stand behind Israel. He brushed his fingers along Israel's cheek. "Is that what you think of me?"

Israel turned his face away. "That's the impression you gave me."

"I'll admit that at first my intentions were…less than pure." He took a hold of Israel's chin and turned his head so that he could look full into Israel's face. "But that's changed."

"How so?" Israel's eyes had lost their bright blue shine. He averted them from Loki's intense gaze.

"I don't know. You're just…different. You're unlike anyone else I've ever met."

Israel looked back at him. "Different…isn't necessarily what you're looking for. I'm nothing like you…And I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to make you happy as your…lover…" He cheeks were tinted with light pink.

"Please…you can't possibly know what I'm looking for. I…I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh please," Israel scoffed. "You don't even know my full name. How could you possibly love me?" His eyes locked with Loki's once more. "And what makes you think that I could love you like you'd want me to?"

"I could teach you," Loki whispered seductively. He shoved Israel onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him. He pressed his lips against the nape of Israel's neck and spoke softly. "I could make you love me."

Israel found himself gasping at Loki's touch. His spine arched involuntarily, and he all but sunk his claws into Loki's back. It was an overreaction, sure, but he couldn't help himself. "Loki, please! You...You don't know what you're doing!" he cried.

His took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "I know exactly what I'm doing," Loki responded, grinding his hips against Israel's.

In his shock, Israel let out a mix between a cry of surprise and a moan of pleasure. "Stop! Please!" Israel's features radiated fear. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life. "I am telling you," he said, "you have no idea what you are doing."

He snorted, one of his hands lingering on Israel's hip. He was no longer looking at him; his stare focused on the floor. "Do you doubt my affection for you?"

"Not at all," Israel answered. "Your affection is as clear to me as it could possibly be. But…" His sentence trailed off.

"But…?"

Israel looked unsure. His eyes darted, as if the answer would be somewhere in the hotel room. Realizing that there was no other way to say it, Israel blurted out, "I'm a virgin, Loki!"

He froze. "Excuse me?" He laughed out loud, rolling off of Israel to lie beside him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Israel frowned. "Well, I'm not." He looked away dejectedly. "I can't…please you, because I don't know how." He blushed bright red. "I've always thought that I should save myself for the man I loved. I've been saving myself for three-hundred and forty years."

Loki ceased his laughter, with obvious effort. "Indeed?" He smiled suggestively, seductively. "You could love me."

"With difficulty," Israel retorted. "I chose this lifestyle to protect myself from getting hurt…Every relationship I've been in, even just with my family, has ended up being nothing short of disastrous. Everyone I've ever known has ended up hurting me somehow."

Loki cupped Israel's face in his hands. "I could never hurt you." His eyes smoldered as he stared into Israel's, sincerity softening his features.

Israel's eyes met Loki's with intense yearning. "I…I can't…" He pulled away. "I just can't…"

"Please, Israel." The desire in his voice surprised even himself. His long, icy fingers threaded through Israel's inky black hair. "I know you're afraid…"

Israel closed his eyes and sighed at Loki's touch. He leaned his head closer to Loki's hand. He could feel himself being drawn in further with each sweet word that the vampire spoke. "I don't want to get hurt…please, just leave me alone…"

"Is there something else I could say? Some declaration of my love that you would find suitable?" Loki pressed himself against the pleasant warmth of Israel's body.

"Enough people have claimed love for me, and then broken all of their promises. Besides, you don't love me. You're lusting after me," Israel said scathingly. "You just met me, so how can you possibly make a connection with love?"

Loki froze, staring at the floor. When he gazed back up at Israel, his eyes were anguished. "I…I don't know, but…"

Israel pulled himself closer. "We'll both be hurt…we would be at opposite ends of the world. You would be in Europe, and I would be in Telluria. Loki, that's in Antarctica! We would be apart for so long…"

"You and I are ageless, love. Months pass like days in our eyes." He pressed his lips to Israel's cheek. "It would be worth the wait."

Israel's lips quivered. They were so close to Loki's. "You would be willing to wait weeks…even months…to see me again?" he asked in awe.

"I would wait for far longer if it meant that I could be with you."

"You don't even know me…And I don't know you…"

Loki smiled sweetly. "I am Prince Dimitri Chevalier of the Sabbat."

"A prince?" Israel questioned.

"That's right." He cocked his head to the side curiously. "And who might you be?"

"...My name is Emperor Israel Chaim Yazid of the Tellurian Empire," Israel replied.

"So…we're both royalty," Loki mused.

"Yes…," Israel answered. "So…I guess we're acquainted now, huh…?" he commented timidly.

"I'd say we were," Loki agreed, smirking.

"…Loki…if you really do mean everything that you said…then…" He inhaled and let out a shaky breath. "We can give this a chance." Israel took in Loki's face with his bright cobalt eyes. _Please don't let this be a lie…I've been hurt too many times for that…_

Loki sat up and shifted to straddle Israel. His eyes were dark with desire. He leaned closer and pressed his mouth to Israel's. The first kiss was short and careful and chaste, but the second was not. His hands cupped Israel's face, kissing him deeply, passionately. When he drew back he noticed that Israel's lip bled.

Israel licked the cut slowly, Loki's lingering taste blending with the flavor of diluted copper. He gazed up at Loki, a question playing in his eyes. But Loki wasn't watching. His eyes now focused on Israel's lips, staring at them intently, and his eyes seemed to darken a shade.

Understanding the vampire's desire, Israel brushed his lips softly across Loki's, leaving a streak of crimson across the pale skin. "The sight of blood excites you, am I correct?"

"Yes," Loki whispered. Behind pale lips, his canines had elongated. He licked the blood from his lips and closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh. "_Decadent_."

"Don't try anything funny vampire. We both have fangs." He swiped his tongue across the laceration again, which healed seamlessly.

Loki looked down at him again and smiled apologetically. "I assure you, you've never experienced anything like it. Were I to partake from your neck…" He whispered the last part against Israel's ear, "…You'd be in ecstasy."

Israel shook from head to toe with both excitement and fear. "Perhaps you will one day. But for now…" He grabbed Loki's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Stop teasing me, before I change my mind."

Smiling, Loki bent to nip lightly at Israel's neck. He pulled off Israel's shirt and was about to toss is aside when he froze suddenly. "What is that?"

Thick leather straps wrapped around Israel's thin torso in a tight harness. Israel ran a hand across it. "It's…to hide my wings, Loki…," he explained.

"Wings," Loki breathed, his eyes widening with his smile. "Amazing." His fingers brushed reverently over the straps.

Israel unbuckled the harness and slid it off, letting his blue leathery wings fall to the bed sheets. "All Tellurians have them."

Loki reached out tentatively, pausing with his fingertips just inches away from Israel's wing. "I've never seen…"

"You can touch them." Israel raised his wings and spread them out, displaying how large they were compared to his small build.

"Amazing," Loki repeated, brushing his fingers over the top of Israel's wing.

Israel shuddered and slightly contracted his wings. "That tickles…," he said weakly.

Loki dropped his hand to the bed. "So cute." He grinned widely. "That's really something. Quite possibly the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But I believe it was you who said for me to stop teasing you." His long fingers worked quickly to undo Israel's jeans. "Ready or not," he purred.

Wincing, Israel looked away from Loki. He shifted nervously under Loki's chest. "What do I…?"

Loki couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across his features. "Just try not to scream."


	3. Chapter 3

Israel opened tired eyes to gaze up at the extremely satisfied Loki that had him wrapped up tightly in his arms

Israel opened tired eyes to gaze up at the extremely satisfied Loki that had him wrapped up tightly in his arms. He was smiling slightly as he slept. Israel's cheeks were tearstained where his eyes had watered from pain. He reached up to wipe his face, accidentally hitting Loki's chest with his arm.

Loki's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Israel sleepily. "Morning." He noticed the faded streaks where tears had caused Israel's eyeliner to run, and his voice softened to a whisper. "Oh, hun." He wrapped his arms tighter around Israel's small form. "I'm sorry. It always hurts the first time."

Israel smiled weakly. "I guess so. I'm alright though, Loki. Don't worry."

Loki kissed his forehead tenderly. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Israel smirked. "Well, once I fully recover…I'll have to return home. The others need me."

"Home?" Loki's face fell slightly. "So soon?" He twirled a blue strand of Israel's hair around his fingers.

"I hold a place of high responsibility, Loki. They need me back in Telluria." He nestled his face in Loki's hand. "But I promise," he said with a smile, "I will come back to you." Israel turned away and shakily got to his feet. The sun hit his back, accentuating the large black tattoo that flowed down his back, all the way to his feet. He picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled them on.

Loki stretched out on the bed, catching a glimpse of the tattoo out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head for a better look. "I've been wondering…what is that?" he asked, outlining the design in the air with his finger.

Israel slid his shirt over his head. "It's the Hebrew symbol, _chai_. It means 'life'. My middle name is a variant of the word."

"It's lovely." Loki stood and began to dress himself. He slipped on a pair of sleek black pants and a black silk button down shirt.

"Thank you," Israel said with a smile. He walked to the bathroom and began washing the makeup from his face.

Loki sighed overdramatically, bringing his hand up to his forehead in a mock faint. "Oh, it's going to be utterly boring back home..."

Israel blinked the water out of his eyes. "Yes...Speaking of which...when will I see you again, Loki?" His wet skin glistened, and somehow seemed brighter than when Loki had first met him.

Loki came to stand behind Israel, winding his arms around Israel's waist. "When you get a chance, come to Mordei...that's my home. I'll leave a rose on my balcony to tell you its safe." He kissed Israel's ear. "Make sure to come at night."

"Alright." Israel twisted around in Loki's arms and kissed his neck. "I think I may be able to find a night next week. Just give me some directions, and I'll be there."

"Hold on just a moment." Loki disappeared for a second, a small wisp of wind the only evidence that he had been there at all. Then in a flash he was in front of Israel again, holding out a piece of paper from the room's desk. An address was written on it in Loki's flowery handwriting.

"Wow." Israel grinned up at Loki. "You're fast. What do you call that ability?" He took the note from Loki's hand and carefully put it into his back pocket.

"Oh...Celerity." Loki smiled brightly. "I'm faster than Seylin," he said, beaming like a child.

"Who's Seylin, Loki?" Israel inquired. "Another vampire?"

His smile faded slightly. "Yes. He's my predecessor, and the one who created me."

Israel tilted his head. "So, he's your sire, as you call them?"

Loki nodded. "That's right."

"Could I...meet him one day?" Israel quickly added, "If that's alright with the both of you, I mean."

Loki's face fell. "I'm afraid that's not possible." He seemed to remember himself and smiled again, but his eyes were sad. "He died a long time ago."

Israel put a small hand on Loki's arm. "I'm so sorry, Loki...I didn't realize..."

Loki smiled down at Israel's hand on his arm. "It's alright, love..." He took Israel's hand and kissed it softly. "I wish you could have met him though."

"So do I." Israel gazed at Loki for a moment, and then went to retrieve his boots and jacket.

Loki ran a hand through his sleek black hair. "I'm going to miss you like hell. You know that, right?" He smiled playfully.

Israel blushed. "If you say so..." He looked up at Loki through thick dark lashes. "I'll miss you too."

Loki stepped forward to press his mouth to Israel's for one last kiss, pulling away slowly and tilting Israel's chin up to look at him. "You'll come see me soon?"

Israel smiled uncharacteristically sweetly. "As soon as I can, Loki. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki strode down the long lavish corridor, smiling to himself. He was dressed in a ruffled white silk shirt and a long black coat that all but trailed the floor, the high collar rising to encircle his slender neck. His hair had been adorned with several braids. One of his arms was extended, and his fingertips were running across the sparkling mica wall. His thoughts turned to the previous night. He grinned with delight, turning delicately on one foot, improvising a dance as he continued down the shimmering hallway.

He came to a halt outside of a closed door. Intricate carvings of flowers festooned the polished surface. He reached out and wrapped softly on the wood.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened slowly to reveal a small woman standing in the threshold. She had long brunette hair that trailed down past her shoulders, and bright emerald eyes that regarded him kindly.

"Dimitri, you're back." A smile lit up her features. "Come inside, love. Tell me, how was your trip?"

Loki stepped into her room, twirling around once more before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood," she observed as she closed the door and came to sit beside him.

"Oh, Maeve," he breathed. "It was marvelous." His smile widened, but his gaze was locked in some memory. He shifted it back to her. "I met someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?" She smiled expectantly.

"Israel," Loki said reverently. "He was so beautiful." He smiled at her, taking her hands in his. "Oh Maeve, you mustn't tell anyone!"

"You have my word, Dimitri. So tell me…who is this young man?"

"Emperor Israel Chaim Yazid of the Tellurian Empire," Loki recited swiftly.

"That's quite a title," Maeve mused. She seemed to hesitate. "But Dimitri…do you think the Judicium would approve?"

Loki tilted his head to the side curiously. "What do you mean?"

Maeve shifted. "Well…if I may presume to inform, it goes against their laws to take someone who is not of kindred blood to be your consort…"

"So that means," Loki continued dramatically, "that there will be _terrible_ consequences if we're found!" He grinned at her.

"Dimitri. That's not funny. You would be endangering yourself along with everyone else here."

"Maeve…" He took her face in his hands. "Please. We'll be careful. They won't know." His eyes pleaded with her. "I promise…no one here will be harmed."

"My Prince, are you sure about this?" Maeve asked apprehensively.

Loki closed his eyes with a sigh. "Maeve…if you'd only seen him. He's worth it." Loki smiled. _So terribly worth it… _

Maeve sighed, defeated. "Please be careful, love."

"Oh, I will." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Maeve." He sprang to his feet and skipped towards the door. He hesitated. "Promise you won't tell the others?"

"You have my word, Dimitri."

He flashed a dazzling smile and dashed out of the room.

Israel dipped the tip of his paintbrush into ivory tinted paint, and then carefully brought it across the canvas. The details of Loki's face were nearly perfect. Israel had been unable to forget the seductive features of the gorgeous vampire. He could clearly recall his raven hair, dark, but all too inviting eyes, and overly sweet smile. That face was lodged in his memory like a knife.

He laid the brush on the tray of the easel and closed his eyes, picturing the scene from only a week before: a perfect, gentle Loki, leaning over him lovingly. The memories of that night flooded back to him. _He was so amazing…_, Israel thought. He fell back on the blue satin sheets of his bed and sighed.

"Emperor Yazid?"

He snapped out of his daydreams and jumped out of the bed. He quickly, but carefully, threw a paint-stained cloth over his masterpiece, and swiftly ran to the door.

"Yes, Duke Destan! I'm coming!" He opened the door and faced a tall man with graying navy hair. "What is it, Uncle?" he asked tentatively.

"Dinner is prepared, Emperor Yazid," Cresswell stated bluntly. His dark teal eyes and questioning stare made Israel shift nervously. "Exactly why are you still up here?"

"I…just lost track of time, Uncle. I'm sorry. I'll be down shortly." He went back into his room and grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and straightened his clothes in his mirror.

Cresswell leaned against the frame of the door and watched him. "And why were you late getting back to Telluria? Did you also lose track of time in Europe?"

Israel stared down at his feet. "I guess so. I was distracted by some of the…sights there. Before I knew it, it was too dark to fly back." He walked past Cresswell and headed for the dining hall. "Will you be eating with us, Uncle?"

Cresswell nodded, looking Israel up and down. "I cannot help but notice that you seem different lately, though. This entire week, ever since you returned…"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," Israel answered. "Maybe you're simply imagining things. You shouldn't be so overprotective, Uncle." He flashed Cresswell a smile and started walking down the corridor.

"…Perhaps…" Cresswell's eyes narrowed slightly as he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki placed the rose on the edge of his balcony, just as he had done every night that week. He delicately brushed his fingers across the soft petals before returning to his room. The gold glinted in the soft light of the candles.

_Only two days left in the week_, Loki thought forlornly. He sighed dramatically and slumped back onto the many cushions that covered his bed, stretching out luxuriously. _Soon_, he thought. _Very soon_. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Loki?" Israel stood on the balcony and looked around. He held the rose lightly between his fingers. "Are you here?"

Loki jolted upright. "Oh!" He looked across the room to the balcony and smiled warmly. "Israel…"

Israel peeked into the golden bedroom. "There you are," he said with a grin. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back. I had a lot of paperwork to go over." He walked into the room, admiring it for a moment, and set the rose on the foot of the bed.

Loki scooted back to lean against the headboard and hugged a pillow to his chest. "I didn't mind waiting," he told him. "It's well worth it to see you again."

"Still…I hate leaving you alone for so long…" Israel crawled into the bed and laid his head on Loki's chest. "It gets lonely in Telluria, too." He ran his fingers across Loki's stomach gently.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Loki said, smiling down at him. He gently kissed the top of his head. "Now…am I going to get compensation for being made to wait so long?" He grinned.

Israel blushed, but rolled off of Loki and onto his back. "Yes…"

Loki crouched over him and swiftly pulled his shirt off. Quick fingers worked to undo his pants, and a sharp tug on Israel's belt loop removed them completely. He tossed them to the floor and proceeded to remove his own clothes, adding those to the growing pile beside his bed.

"And now…" He smiled and pushed Israel onto his stomach. Then he gently forced Israel's knees to his chest and straddled Israel's slight waist, brushing his fingers along his inner thigh.

Israel gasped and gripped the sheets tightly. "Loki…be gentle…," he whispered.

"Of course," Loki soothed, bending to kiss Israel's neck.

Loki leaned his head against Israel's back, panting. He sighed, listening to the steady rhythm of Israel's heartbeat, feeling the blood pulse just beneath Israel's delicate skin.

"Loki…I missed you so much…" Israel turned onto his back carefully, wincing slightly as he did, and wrapped his fingers through Loki's hair.

"Mm…" Loki moved his hands to rest on either side of Israel's face. "Be very still," he whispered.

Israel stared up at him submissively. "Why, Loki?"

Slowly, Loki brought his lips to Israel's jaw, moving his hands down the sides of his neck. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of Israel's throat. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Exquisite," he breathed. His face drifted to the side, his lips moving across Israel's collarbone. He brushed his lips against the pulse point of Israel's throat. Israel pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing, Loki?" His eyes were intense.

"Shh," Loki soothed. He kissed Israel's neck lightly then not at all. Carefully, he began to nip at Israel's neck, sucking at the skin desperately, as if attempting to bring the blood out of him without piercing his oh-so-precious skin. His tongue gently licked the chosen area, and then he bit down harshly.

Israel cried out and dug his nails into Loki's back. "Loki! Stop! What…what are you…?"

Loki pinned Israel beneath him and drank deeply, one hand coming up to caress his cheek soothingly.

Tears slid down the sides of Israel's face slowly. His body gradually relaxed under Loki's, and his hands fell to the sheets.

As Israel's hands left his body, Loki panicked. _I have to stop now_, he thought, _But I can't stop. _He pulled Israel closer as if he couldn't let go. He couldn't.

Yet he did. Gasping, he quickly withdrew his fangs and pulled away. Blood still covered his lips as he leaned over Israel's body, fearing the worst. He tried to reassure himself.

"Israel," he whispered softly.

Israel's eyelids fluttered open. His face was a shade paler, but the weak smile playing at his lips didn't suggest pain. "Loki…Why did you stop?"

Loki sighed with relief too profound to hide. He laid his head on Israel's chest and smiled. "That's enough for now." He slowly licked the blood from his pale lips.

Israel ran his hand through Loki's hair and kissed the top of his head softly. "You know…you did that without asking me…"

"Is that a complaint?" Loki turned his head to look up at Israel.

"…Not necessarily…," Israel sighed. "I mean…I wouldn't mind you doing it again…"

Loki moved to press his lips to Israel's. "Well, hun…it's not going to be right now. You need some time to recover." He sighed again, closing his eyes with a smile. "But your blood…it was so…_sweet_." He grinned. "Had I not tasted it for myself, I wouldn't have believed that anyone's blood could be so splendid."

Israel shifted under Loki. "You can drink more. I'm not as fragile as a human, so…I could take it."

Loki grinned seductively. "Why, Israel! You wouldn't want to spoil me now, would you?"

"Of course I do. I…I love you, don't I?" Israel muttered.

"Don't you?" Loki grinned.

Israel hesitated. "I…I don't know, Loki." He turned his face away shamefully. "I'm sorry…"

Loki sighed, smiling wearily. "It's alright, hun." He slid out of the bed, and began to dress. "Are you hungry?" He pulled on a pair of black pants.

"A bit…," he replied. "Loki, come back to bed…I'm sorry I said that…"

"Your blood sugar is probably low." Loki turned to face him, pulling on a dress shirt and quickly fixing his hair. "I'm going to find something for you to eat."

Israel looked down at the covers he had brought around himself. "Alright…just come back soon…"

"Your wish, my command." Loki glided out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Israel watched Loki leave, then got to his feet and pulled his boxers on. He walked to a large vanity across from the bed and sat down, looking into his reflection. "…He must hate me." He rested his head in his hands.

The quiet sound of the door opening made Israel snap his head back up. "Loki? That was fast…" He turned to the door, but saw no one there. "Hmm…Must have been the wind…"

Loki made his way back up to his room, a small copper bowl filled with plump, red strawberries clutched in his hand. He sighed thoughtfully, running a hand through his raven hair. "Of course he doesn't love me," he scolded himself. "Why would…" He paused. Slowly, he raised his head and sniffed the air experimentally. "Blood Lust…" His eyes widened in sudden panic. "Israel!"

He dropped the bowl and it fell with a clang, scattering strawberries across the floor. He sprinted down the hall to his room and threw open the door. There he saw Israel, lying on the bed much like he had been when Loki left; only now there was another vampire leaning over him. The vampire's fangs hovered just inches above Israel's bemused face.

Anger flooded him, choked him so unexpectedly that he feared he was trembling with it. He crouched down, a grisly snarl building deep in his chest. He sprang at the vampire and tackled him to the ground, claws extended and held at the vampire's exposed throat.

Israel snapped out of his trance and jumped to his feet. He watched in horror as Loki growled viciously at the vampire who had almost fed from him. "L-Loki! What's going on?" he questioned.

"Filthy beast," Loki snarled at the vampire that now trembled beneath him.

"S-sire…"

Loki tightened his grip around the vampire's neck. "You'll pay dearly for your impudence."

"Loki! Stop this! What's going on?" Israel demanded. "I was sitting over there…and then…I don't remember. Who is that?"

"His name is William," Loki answered, never taking his eyes off of his prisoner. "He's a newborn…but I'm surprised at how quickly he's forgotten his place. To come into the Prince's chamber unannounced, and then to attempt to feed from his personal Blood Doll…" Loki grinned wickedly. "Such actions would be subject to severe punishment."

William trembled, eyes wide with terror. Israel tilted his head curiously. "Blood Doll? You've just fed from me today, Loki, and without my consent. Furthermore, no one here knows about me. I can't defend his action of entering your chamber, but do you really think that a newly changed vampire would know better?"

"Well, he'll learn quickly, won't he?" Loki chuckled darkly, drawing a claw across William's cheek.

"Stop it! You call yourself the Prince?" Israel pulled Loki away from William. "To vampires, others are food! That's how it is! William is like a child, and you're treating him like he's been a vampire his whole life!" He looked Loki dead in the eye. "This isn't a fair trial."

William sat silently on the floor, perhaps trying to decide where his best allegiance might lie. Loki snarled at Israel. "He would have _killed_ you," he whispered vehemently.

Israel gazed at him coolly. "You thought you did, for a moment. How much control do you really have?"

Loki flinched as though he'd been struck. "_What_?"

Israel frowned down at William. "Go back to your sire. If you do anything like this again, I won't be able to protect you. I don't have much power outside of Telluria, and Loki rules over you. Now get out of here." With one final glance at Loki, William stood and dashed out of the room.

Loki hissed and turned away from Israel, stalking back over towards the bed. Israel put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "…Loki…," he whispered.

Before Loki could respond, the door opened and a small, dark-haired woman stepped inside. "Dimitri, I thought I heard yelling, and I just saw William running down the hall. Did something…?" She seemed to take in the scene before her. "Oh…"

Israel stepped away from Loki and sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Maeve," Loki said softly in acknowledgement. "It's nothing. There was a bit of a misunderstanding." He drew himself up and straightened his shirt. "I have things to attend to. If you'll excuse me…" He turned swiftly and exited the room. Maeve looked to Israel, waiting for some explanation.

"Are you alright, Emperor Yazid?"

Israel glanced up at her. "You know my name?"

Maeve smiled kindly. "Lord Dimitri speaks of you often." She took a seat beside him on the bed.

Israel pulled a sheet over himself, blushing lightly. "…I'm sure that it's nothing good…"

Maeve laughed lightly. "Oh, heavens, yes! He's quite fond of you, you know." She smoothed her skirt down and turned to look at Israel. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"That's ridiculous…," Israel whispered. "All I've done is hurt him…" He rubbed his forehead lightly. "Shit…It's been a bad night…"

"Tell me what happened, love," Maeve said gently.

"I…said that I didn't know if I loved him or not…," Israel said sadly. "I think that I really hurt him, but we've only spent two nights out of the week together. I just don't know why he feels so strongly about me, Maeve."

"Vampires are all the same. When we love, we love completely. He's devoted, and he might not understand why you don't share that devotion."

Israel buried his face in the sheets. "It's not just that though. I think that he hates me for defending William."

Maeve raised a delicate brow. "What exactly happened with that?"

"Loki left to get me food. I heard the door open…then everything went black. When I woke up, Loki had pinned him to the ground, threatening to kill him. I guess that he had tried to drink from me." He looked back up at Maeve with an indignant expression. "But he said himself that William was new! You can't judge a child!"

"Oh my…" Maeve pursed her lips in thought. "I think I understand. Emperor Yazid…Loki fed from you, am I correct?"

"…Well…yes, but without my permission," he replied.

"It's an honor for a human to be chosen to be a Blood Doll. I'm sure he just assumed that you would find it an honor as well…" She sighed. "And for someone to drink from another's Blood Doll…that's a very high insult indeed. Especially to a Prince." She smiled ruefully. "I'd assume that, when you defended William, Dimitri took it as a sign that you didn't want to be his Blood Doll. It probably offended him." She smiled coyly. "Not to mention you sort of undermined his authority."

Israel frowned. "That's not it at all though. I wish that he would have talked to me about it first, but I actually really…enjoyed it…I don't know why though."

"It's very pleasurable," Maeve agreed. "I was a Blood Doll once. I still remember how it felt…" She blushed slightly and changed the subject. "You should talk to him."

A slight nod was all Israel offered her. "But I don't know what to say. I feel so…foolish around you all. You have so many rules and traditions, but I've spent my life in Telluria."

Maeve placed her hand reassuringly on his. "It'll be fine, love. Just tell him what you told me. I'm sure he'll understand."

Israel pulled the cover to his face. "I'm…I'm afraid to, Maeve. I don't want to make things worse. I don't want to lose him."

"Oh, love…" Maeve pulled him into her embrace. "He loves you. You won't lose him over something like this."

Israel nestled into her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, love." She patted his back lightly. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

Israel nodded and stood up. He picked his clothes up off of the floor and pulled them on. "…Thank you, Maeve…" He rushed out of the room and down the hall.

Maeve sighed and smiled to herself. "Young love…"


	6. Chapter 6

Israel searched the halls for Loki, but had no idea where he would have gone. He checked every corner, sneaking past larger rooms filled with more vampires. Israel leaned against a wall and sighed, discouraged. "Where could he have gone? I can't search an entire castle…" Suddenly, the faint sound of music caught Israel's attention. He followed it down the hall, recognizing it as the melody of a piano. It led him to a large door at the end of the hall. Israel slowly cracked it open, revealing an enormous room filled with many different musical instruments. At the very back wall, Israel spotted Loki sitting at a large grand piano. He was leaned over, his fingers moving fluidly over the keys. The sound it made was entrancing, dark. Israel found himself unable to approach his lover.

Loki's eyes were closed, lost in the music and his own thoughts. His head swayed slightly with the steady rhythm. After a moment though, the music slowed, became quieter, and then stopped altogether. He sighed as the trance was broken, folding his arms across the keys and lying his head down with a quiet sob.

Israel ran through the room and threw his arms around Loki. "I'm so sorry, Loki! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Loki gasped as Israel's arms encircled him. "I-Israel…" He took a shaky breath. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. I didn't mean to startle you, but I had to talk to you about what happened. Please, I need you to hear me out." He was practically begging. "I need you to forgive me!"

"Since when do you need my forgiveness?" Loki asked, turning his face away.

Israel slowly pulled his hands away from Loki. He took a step back, his expression tortured. "S-since…I understood why you love me so much…" His eyes rapidly filled with tears, welling over and pouring down his cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Israel turned swiftly and stumbled past the instruments.

In a flash, Loki was beside him. His arms found their way around his waist and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, too." He sighed. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have…but I thought…" He buried his face in Israel's neck. "I thought you were going to be killed."

Israel wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. A small sob escaped from him. His shoulders trembled as he cried. "L-Loki…I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you…"

"Shh…" Loki pet his hair, holding him tightly as his small form shook. "It's alright. I don't…you don't have to be my Blood Doll."

"I want to be, Loki! I want it!" Israel cried. "This is my fault, anyway. I didn't understand what was happening, and I interfered."

Loki stepped back and lifted Israel's chin to stare into his eyes. "You were right, Israel. I shouldn't have…behaved the way I did. But when I saw him with you…" He looked down, ashamed. "And…about feeding from you…I understand now. I was too forward...I should have asked your permission. I don't…" He bit his lip, searching for the right words. "My control isn't perfect either...and your blood...it..."

Israel smiled weakly through his tears. "Ever since you tasted it that night in the hotel room, right?"

Loki smiled sheepishly. "Precisely. Your blood is very…_potent_…to me."

Israel laughed feebly for a moment, but then his bottom lip quivered. He buried his face in Loki's chest and winded his fingers in his shirt. "You can have as much of it as you want, Loki…"

"Does that mean…you'll be my Blood Doll?"

"Yes…I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Loki sighed and held Israel securely to him with a smile. "It's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You just met me after all."

Israel smiled. "Thank you…" He stared up at him, tears still glistening on his face.

Hot water poured into the shower, filling the bathroom with steam. Loki helped Israel out of his shirt and pants, but left him in his boxers. He then took off his own clothes in the same fashion.

Israel stepped into the shower and put his face in the water, letting it trickle down his front.

Loki smiled as he noticed Israel's tense muscles start to relax. He entered the water as well and enfolded Israel's delicate form in his arms. "Do you feel any better, love?" he asked quietly.

Israel turned and rested his head on Loki's chest. "Yeah…" The water cascaded down his back, relieving the tension of that night.

Loki stroked Israel's wet hair and kissed his forehead gently. "I do love you," he whispered, lips pressed to Israel's ear. "I love you enough that I'll wait for you to love me back."

Israel buried his face in Loki's neck. "I'm still so sorry for hurting you…I'm fond of you, I really am, Loki…but…I need more time to find out whether or not I love you."

"I have time," he sighed, pressing a kiss to Israel's lips.

"But I hate making you wait…" Israel wrapped his arms around Loki's hips and pulled him close. "I'll try and make it easier for you to bear."

Loki bent down and scooped Israel into his arms. "Come on, love. Let's go back to the room."

Israel reached out to turn off the water and allowed Loki to carry him back out into the bedroom.

"So," Loki began as he set Israel down gently on his bed. "Are you really willing to become my Blood Doll?"

"Of course, Loki…" He caressed Loki's cheek softly. "I don't have anything against it, that's for sure," he chuckled.

"Well…" Loki smiled. "There's a certain procedure…to make it official." He shrugged. "We don't _have _to, but it is tradition."

"What is it?" Israel asked naively.

Loki grinned. "An exchange of blood."

Israel's eyes widened in shock. "H-how? You mean…You mean that I have to drink yours as well?"

"Well, that would be the idea behind the word 'exchange', wouldn't it?"

"Smartass…" Israel turned his face away from Loki. "I'm…not sure if I can do that, Loki."

"Just a little," Loki encouraged. "It won't be too bad."

"...Promise?" Israel reached up and brushed away a drop of water from Loki's face.

Loki smiled at Israel's touch. "Promise." He raised his hand, claws extended. "I'm going to make a cut now. You don't even have to watch." He quickly drew his claw along the inside of his wrist, producing a steady flow of blood. He brought the wound towards Israel's face. "Are you ready?"

Israel nodded his head and looked into Loki's eyes searchingly. He watched the blood trickle down Loki's wrist. "I'm ready." He parted his lips and brought his tongue forward, awaiting Loki's next move. Loki moved his wrist forward, closing the distance and letting the blood pour from his wrist into Israel's waiting mouth.

Israel grabbed Loki's free wrist when the strong taste of copper hit his tongue. He fought back the urge to spit the blood out and closed his eyes tightly. He shut his mouth once it was filled and quickly swallowed, spluttering a bit after he had. Israel licked away blood from his lips and raised himself to a sitting position.

Loki brushed a few strands of hair from Israel's face. "Are you alright?" He raised his wrist to his lips and licked the wound once to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah...I suppose...," he answered. "I just don't enjoy the taste of blood as much as you." He pulled his hair back and off of his shoulders, so that his thin neck was easily seen. "You said that this was an exchange, right...?"

Loki smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips across Israel's neck. "Doubtless I will enjoy this more than you enjoyed my blood," he muttered, smiling to himself.

"Well...I'll enjoy _you_ drinking _my_ blood more, anyway, so we're even." He turned his head and brought his neck closer to Loki's lips. "Let's seal the deal, Loki," he whispered.

"Consider it done." Loki eased his fangs into Israel's bared neck, sighing lightly in satisfaction as the crimson warmth flooded his mouth.

Israel moaned softly and twisted his fingers into Loki's hair. Loki's sigh was echoed by Israel as he drank. After a few moments, Loki tried to gently break their connection, but Israel groaned and pulled him deeper into his neck. "Please...," he begged longingly.

After a moment's hesitation, Loki pressed himself closer. He drank deeply, allowing himself this brief indulgence. Finally though, he pulled away, gasping. "Damnit, Israel!" he panted. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

Israel made another small noise of pleasure and leaned back against the headboard. "If anything," he whispered through pale lips, "_you'll_ be the death of _me_, Loki." He touched the wound on his neck tenderly. "Or I'll be the death of myself, tempting you like that."

"Indeed," Loki muttered, licking the blood from his lips. He reached out and swiftly flicked Israel on the nose. "That's for tempting me."

"Oh...don't hit me for it...There was no real harm done..." Israel leaned forward and kissed Loki's cheek. "And now, it's official." His eyes gleamed as a weak smile found its way across his lips. "I'm your Blood Doll now. And only yours."


	7. Chapter 7

The door swung open and a tall man strode into the room

The door swung open and a tall man strode into the room. He had dark russet hair and even darker eyes that glowered from behind his bangs.

"Hey, _Princess _Chevalier." He strode across the room and threw open the curtains, bathing the golden room in sunlight. "Get your lazy ass out of bed."

Loki groaned and stretched. "Fuck off, Lucien."

"Come on, Princess Sunshine, it's two o'clock. In the_ afternoon_."

Israel made a small noise in his sleep, rolling over to nestle into Loki's chest with a soft sigh.

Lucien gave a bark of derisive laughter. "Well, what do we have here?"

Loki vaulted up, suddenly wide awake. "Lucien!" He glanced at the other vampire, and then to where Israel lay. "Lucien…this…is my Blood Doll."

Lucien smiled sardonically. "Sure it is."

Israel's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm…Good morning, Loki…" He lifted his head and looked up at Loki's shocked expression. He followed Loki's gaze to Lucien. "Who the hell?" he exclaimed, pulling the covers over himself. "Doesn't anyone knock here?"

"Well, there's usually no reason to," Lucien stated dryly. He turned his gaze back to Loki. "What is this then? You hire a hooker or something?"

Israel glared at Lucien furiously. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled. "I am by no means a hooker, a whore, or anything of the sort! I am Emperor Yazid of the Tellurian Empire, so you'd do well to show me respect!"

Lucien frowned with indignation. "What?"

Loki got out of bed and stalked over to where Lucien stood. "You heard him, Lucien."

Israel remained in bed. "Leave us," he ordered.

"You have no such power over me," Lucien snarled at Israel.

Israel bolted to his feet and approached Lucien, but Loki quickly interposed himself. "Enough." He glared at Lucien. "Leave."

Lucien's expression was caustic as he stared at Israel, but he turned towards the door. "Whatever you say, Princess."

After he was gone, Loki sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, I suppose the secret is out now. I very much doubt that he will keep this little encounter to himself."

Israel flinched slightly. "So…he'll tell everyone then?"

"I'm afraid so." Loki smiled ruefully. "Don't worry though. I think I have an idea." He stood and finished dressing, pulling on the long, black coat over his ruffled white shirt.

Israel followed Loki's lead, sliding on his gray shirt and dark jeans. "What are you going to do?" he asked. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

"Oh, you'll see." Loki smiled charmingly.

"Loki," Israel sighed, "just don't do anything reckless. Lucien seems...malicious."

"He absolutely _loathes_ me," Loki said cheerfully.

"Why in the world would he hate you that much?" Israel inquired. "Unless you did something to him," he added with a slight smile.

Loki giggled. "I suppose so." He took a brush from the vanity and began to comb through his hair. "It'll be fine."

Israel sat at the vanity, looking up at Loki through the mirror. "Well, either way, the secret had to come out sometime, right?" He leaned his head back against Loki and smiled up at him.

Loki smiled and began to brush Israel's hair. "You're right, love." He grinned. "In any case, this will all be fixed by tomorrow night."

"Why do you say that, Loki?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Loki flicked his nose playfully. "You'll just have to wait."

Israel shook his head. "I'm not a patient Tellurian, Loki. I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Oh, please, Israel!" Loki begged excitedly. "It will be fine. I want to do this so badly now."

"Do what?" Israel turned in his seat to face him.

"Come on, Israel. You're going to ruin my fun," Loki chided.

Israel sighed. "Alright, I give. I'll try to tolerate your surprises." He smiled slightly and added, "But you have to finish brushing my hair." He faced the mirror again and stared up at Loki through the glass.

"With pleasure." Loki smiled and brought the brush through his hair again. "You have very pretty hair," Loki said after awhile. "So soft."

Israel shrugged a bit. "Well…it's nothing special…"

Loki giggled. "Aw…aren't you going to tell me how pretty _my _hair is?" He gave his long hair a theatrical flip.

"It's beautiful, Loki," Israel laughed. He stood and ran his hands through it delicately.

Loki sighed and leaned his head against Israel's hand. "Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow…" He grinned elatedly. "It's going to be splendid Israel, just wait!"

"Ah, don't bring that up! You'll make me start wondering again." Israel smiled up at Loki softly.

"I'm sorry, love." Loki smiled repentantly.

Israel shook his head. "It's alright, Loki." He pressed himself against Loki and nestled his face into his chest.

"I'm also sorry that I'm going to have to lock you away somewhere until tomorrow."

"E-excuse me?"

"You can stay with Maeve or something."

"Why?!" Israel stared at Loki resentfully. "Will I get to see you tonight?"

"Well…" Loki pouted. "I have a lot of planning to do."

Israel frowned sadly. "So…that's a no…" He turned away from Loki dejectedly. "I guess…I'll see you again…tomorrow…"

"Oh, Israel…don't be upset with me…" Loki brushed his fingertips across Israel's cheek.

"I'm not…upset, Loki. I just thought that this weekend would be…for us."

Loki took Israel's hands in his own. "It will be, love. It will be."

"But we're going to miss a whole night together," Israel complained. "And it's only our second time meeting…the first time actually planning to."

"The sooner we get this taken care of, the better." Loki shrugged. "Or would you rather every vampire here learn about you from Lucien?"

Israel furrowed his brow slightly. "…You're right," he whispered.

"So you'll be a good little boy and stay with Maeve till tomorrow?" Loki grinned.

"I guess," he answered.

Loki sighed. "You're not making this easy, hun."

"…I'm sorry…" He reached up and kissed Loki on the cheek. "I'll stay with Maeve, if that's alright with her."

"You can give each other makeovers!" Loki sang, clapping his hands together.

Israel frowned. "I'm not very feminine, Loki."

"Oh…ok. Well…you could tell scary stories. That's what people do at sleepovers, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never stayed over at another's home except for a meeting about the state of the empire. Purely professional."

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Israel's waist. "So this will be a fun little experience for you, won't it?"

"Perhaps." Israel leaned his head on Loki's chest with a sigh. "I do like Maeve, though. I won't be too bad off."

"And just think! Tomorrow it will all be worth it!" Loki skipped to the door and motioned for Israel to follow. "Come on! Let's inform Maeve of the plans."

"…Alright." He followed Loki into the hall, but still the slightest frown was etched on his face.

Loki took Israel's hand in his as he navigated through the long corridors. Finally they stopped in front of Maeve's door. Loki wrapped lightly on the wood. After a moment, the door opened.

"Dimitri! Israel!" She smiled and moved to let them inside.

Israel walked into the room and smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Maeve."

"Maeve," Loki started, excitedly, "could Israel stay here with you for the night? I just need you to keep him busy. I'm planning something, you see."

"Oh, um…I don't see why not." Maeve looked at Israel uncertainly.

Israel nodded at her. "It's fine," he whispered. "It's a surprise from Loki."

"Excellent!" Loki bounded over to them. "Now, neither one of you are to leave this room until I come for you. Understand?"

Maeve nodded. "Yes, Dimitri."

"Okay." Israel walked to Maeve's bed and dropped himself on the pillows. "I'll see you later, Loki."

Loki dashed to the bed and bent down to press a kiss to Israel's lips. "Don't be sad, love. I'll see you tomorrow." He straightened and walked to the door. "Keep an eye on him, Maeve. I'm counting on you." He stepped into the hall, casting a final glance over his shoulder before he closed the door. "Have fun you two!"

Israel watched miserably as Loki left the room. He sighed and rolled onto his side.

Maeve laughed lightly. "Don't worry, love. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think."

"I sure hope so," Israel sighed. He chuckled lightly. "I must seem hopeless, right Maeve? Every time I see you…I'm upset over something…"

Maeve sat down beside him and tousled his hair affectionately. "Dimitri can be hard to live with at times."

"Still…I feel like…Shit, I don't even know…" He stood and walked to the wall across from the bed, leaning his head against the wall. "…Shit…"

"What's wrong, love?" Maeve shifted to look at him.

"I don't know!" Israel snapped.

Maeve stood, seeming to ignore his harsh tone, and came to stand silently beside him.

Israel sighed angrily and pounded his fist against the wall. "I'm…I'm sorry, Maeve. I shouldn't raise my voice to you." He took her hand in his and kissed it apologetically.

Maeve smiled sympathetically. "It's alright, love. I know you don't want to be apart from him."

Israel looked up at her dolefully. "I'm already attached to him, and this is only the second time we've met together. He has the weirdest effect on me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

He smiled sadly. "That's the problem, Maeve. Maybe I do, but I don't know it yet. I've never actually loved anyone before." He added with a clearly bitter tone, "I'm three-hundred and forty years old, Maeve."

"He loves you."

"…I know that…but…I don't love him yet. And the fact that he loves me so easily just…confuses me to no fucking end. I hate it that he does, because it feels like I'm using him. But other times, it feels like he's using me. Because…he was my first…and I always trust people too damn easily…"

Maeve wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair comfortingly. "I'm sure he doesn't think like that. Whether you love him or not, you obviously care about him. The fact that you're here is enough for him."

"But I need him to be with me…He told me that I wouldn't have to be lonely anymore…and then he left to go plan whatever he's planning. I'm spending a whole weekend away from my nation to be with him. He doesn't realize how hard it is to get away from Telluria. Especially as its emperor." He rested his head on Maeve's shoulder. "I already sacrifice so much for him, Maeve."

"Whatever he's planning, it's obviously important to him." She smiled. "And it obviously involves you."

He smiled hopefully. "Well…maybe it will be fun. Something for the both of us." His smile faded quickly after he spoke. "No…it's going to be about Lucien. He caught us this morning, while we were still in bed. Lucien would tell everyone about us, so…" He thought for a moment. "I think that Loki's going to beat him to the punch." He shook his head. "There's no way this will be time spent on our relationship."

Maeve shifted slightly. "Well, our world is very…_strict_, you could say. There's a certain way that things must be done. And he's already…"

Israel tilted his head slightly. "Already what, Maeve? What are you getting at?"

"I'm not to say any more about it," Maeve said slowly.

"Any more about _what_?"

Maeve opened her mouth to say something, but a soft knock at the door interrupted her.

"Maeve?" A young woman stood in the doorway. Her eyes drifted to Israel. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, dear," Maeve smiled.

The woman glided into the room and stopped in front of the bed.

"Anya, dear, shouldn't you be in bed?" Maeve asked.

"Oh, it gets so boring. And I was lonely." She smiled sweetly. "Besides, I'm feeling much better today. Might I stay with you?"

Maeve smiled, defeated, and patted the bed. "Of course, love." She took a seat, and Anya drifted over to sit beside her.

Israel made the connection quickly; Anya's hair was raven black, drifting down to her waist, and her eyes were the same dark brown shade as Loki's. He turned to Maeve and cast a questioning stare. "Who is this?" he whispered.

Maeve placed a hand on Anya's arm. "This is Anya. She's Loki's younger sister. Anya, this is Emperor Yazid."

Israel smiled warmly. "Please, call me Israel. It's…It's so nice to meet you, Anya. I had no idea that Loki had family."

"I'm afraid I'm the only real family he has." Anya returned his smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Israel." Her eyes met his. "So, are you the young man I've heard so much about?"

"I…well, uh…," he stuttered embarrassedly. "…Yes. I suppose I am. Although," he said with a grin, "_young_ is definitely not the correct term to describe me."

Anya smiled lightheartedly. "You don't look much older than me. Although, around here, looks can be deceiving."

"It would seem that way. However…you aren't as deceiving as the rest of us, are you, Anya?"

She laughed softly. "I suppose not. With me, what you see is what you get."

"It must be strange being the only human here in Mordei."

"Oh, I'm hardly the only human."

Israel's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, that's great. Having others of your kind near you is always…comforting." He leaned against the bedpost and sighed. "So what are the other humans here for? Are they family members?"

Anya cast an uncertain glance at Maeve.

"They're Blood Dolls, Israel," Maeve reminded him.

"Oh! Of course, forgive me. My mind slipped. I guess that makes sense. But…where are they, Maeve?" His eyes met hers. "I haven't sensed any humans here. Anya's the only one that I've met. Do they have their own rooms?"

Maeve smiled widely. "They have their own wing! The east wing of Mordei is exclusively for the human Blood Dolls."

Anya nodded. "Maeve takes care of the young ones."

"Wait…How young are they, Maeve?" Israel asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. "It all depends. Some are brought here as newborns."

"Newborns?!" Israel stood upright. "Why on earth would you bring infants to Mordei? Infants cannot be Blood Dolls! Maeve, that's madness!"

Anya flinched. Maeve spoke soothingly. "They don't become Blood Dolls until they're older, love."

"Still! That means that they're kept here against their will!"

"They're treated well," Anya stated.

"…They don't know any better, do they…Maeve, how can vampires do that to humans? I mean, I know that they're your food source, but don't you have any sympathy for them? You were human once!" He stared at the floor sadly. "No…you were a Blood Doll…You don't know much better either, do you?"

"Israel…" Maeve shook her head calmly and stood to face him. "Blood Dolls are treated exceptionally well. They lead long, happy lives here. Certainly longer lives than they'd lead as ordinary humans."

Israel rubbed his forehead and sighed. "…Still…it just seems like…you keep them like animals…Maybe I've just gotten used to seeing humans as worthy adversaries and comrades. Hearing of them being treated like herd animals just…" He shook his head and sat down on the foot of Maeve's bed.

"Would you rather we went out into the town to hunt?" Maeve asked.

"Of course not, Maeve…I just don't know what to make of all this."

Anya crawled across the bed to sit beside him. "This is their way of life."

"So…so why am I not kept in a separate wing?"

"Well…" Maeve shifted. "In all honesty, Israel, it's because you're favored by the Prince."

"…That seems a bit unfair…," Israel murmured. "If other Blood Dolls are chosen, do they get to accompany the vampire? Are they treated even better?"

"Not typically," Maeve answered. "Of course, there are exceptions. I was one of them. If a vampire takes a liking to a Blood Doll, the vampire can ask permission to sort of…_claim_ them."

"Like an object," Israel scoffed. "So I've been _claimed_, have I?"

"My brother isn't like that," Anya objected.

Israel glanced over at her apologetically. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you, Anya."

"He chose you," Maeve continued, "because he loves you."

"He loves me," Israel repeated. "He loves me…" He lay back on the bed. "My head is killing me." He laughed weakly. "Sorry I keep getting so worked up over things."

Anya twirled a strand of his hair between her fingers. Maeve sat down beside them and sighed. "This is all new to you."

Israel smiled slightly. "Yes, it is."

"You'll get the hang of it," Anya promised.

"But will I ever agree with it? Now that's the question, Anya." He rolled onto his side and looked up at her. "You know…you should tell me about your brother. You know him better than I do."

Anya laughed lightly. "Actually, I don't know him very well at all. We were separated as children."

"Wow…well I just keep making a bigger and bigger ass of myself, don't I?"

"Oh no! You're alright!" Anya ran her hand through his hair. "I just don't know how well I could describe him." She seemed to think for a moment. "He used to come and visit me when I was a child, and tell me stories. I had forgotten that I even had a brother – we were so young when we were separated. He simply showed up one night and climbed into my room through my window. I suppose it should have frightened me a bit, but whenever he was near me I always felt safe. To me, he's always been my protector. Sort of my 'knight in shining armor'."

Israel smiled. "I can see that in him. He does have a sort of chivalrous attitude. Even the first night we met. He had his quirks, but he was…sweet."

Anya chuckled. "You should have heard the way Dima went on and on about you after that night."

"You call him Dima, instead of Dimitri." Israel smiled fondly. "Hmm. I couldn't imagine what he would say from just one night."

"He was very glad to have met you," Anya explained.

"Odd, though," Maeve interrupted. "I've known him for years…he doesn't bond to people very easily. But you…" She looked up and met Israel's eyes. "He's completely taken by you."

"Ridiculous. One night, and that's all it was. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be with him that night."

"Maybe he saw something in you," Maeve mused.

"Oh, like what, Maeve? How could he see anything in me if he hadn't met me beforehand? I'm sorry, but I still wonder if it wasn't just…lust. Again, I'm sorry if I'm insulting you, Anya."

Maeve placed a light hand on Israel's arm. "I don't think that's right, Israel. I don't think he'd go through all this trouble simply for lust."

"At this point, I know that he's not." Israel smiled. "And that shocks me all the more."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki quietly opened the door to Maeve's room and slid inside

Loki quietly opened the door to Maeve's room and slid inside. Maeve was sound asleep in a large armchair, her head resting lightly on her arm. Anya was asleep on the bed, and Israel was beside her. A few thin rays of light from the open window lit up his face.

Loki glided over to the bed and reached out to brush his cold fingers across Israel's cheek. _So beautiful_… Loki leaned down to press a kiss to Israel's forehead. When he lifted his head again, Israel's eyes were half open.

Israel smiled and closed his eyes again tiredly. "Good morning, Loki," he whispered groggily.

"Good morning, my love," Loki whispered back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm…The girls kept me awake." He chuckled lightly. "But yes, I slept well."

Loki smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Israel's face. "I'm sorry I left you, love. I really am."

"That's alright, sweetheart. I know that you were just trying to help."

"Oh, and now it's all planned and ready! Come, come, we need to get ready."

"Ready for what, Loki?"

"You'll see this evening. Now come to my quarters and let's get you dressed properly."

Israel stretched and looked up at Loki. "I don't want to get up, Loki…I'm still so tired…"

Loki scooped Israel up into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Humor me."

Israel laughed and nuzzled Loki's chest. "Alright, but you're carrying me."

Loki smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. "Anya." He nudged his sister gently. "Anya, I need your help."

Anya stirred lightly and opened her eyes. She smiled up at them and stretched. "Dima, you're back."

"I am." Loki smiled down at her with obvious affection. "Would you like to help me with something, little sister?"

"Of course, Dima." She smiled and stood, following them out of the room. Loki led them down the winding corridors, humming lightly to himself. Finally they came to his quarters. Loki danced into the room and gently laid Israel out on his bed. He spun around and smiled at Anya. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you're out of bed, and invite you to…well, you'll see this evening. For now, help me get him dressed up, would you?"

"Of course, Dima." Anya smiled at Israel. "He's so cute, it shouldn't be hard."

Israel sat up and shook his head. "I am so many years older than you…centuries older…and you call me cute. What are you two going to do to me?"

"Israel." Loki walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue satin coat embellished with gold thread. "This is for you." He held it up for him to see.

"It beautiful, Loki…" Israel stood and walked to Loki. He slid his fingers across the smooth material and smiled. "I really like it."

"It matches your eyes," Loki said quietly. He sighed. "I was worried it wouldn't be finished by this evening."

"You…had this made for me?" Israel asked incredulously.

Loki nodded, smiling.

Israel grinned and threw his arms around Loki's neck. "That was so sweet…Thank you, Loki."

"You really like it?" Loki asked. He kissed Israel's lips softly. "It will look lovely on you, I'm sure."

Israel took the coat from Loki and pulled it on over his shirt. He straightened the collar and took a step back. "How do I look, Loki? Anya, what do you think?"

Loki smiled widely. "You look beautiful. Simply marvelous."

Anya clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, Israel!" she exclaimed. "You look wonderful!"

Israel's eyes lit up. "Thank you."

"Here." Loki rummaged through the wardrobe and brought out a white ruffled shirt and black slacks. "These go with it."

Israel gathered the clothes and carried them to the bathroom. After a while, he came back out, fully dressed in the clothing Loki had given him.

"Beautiful," Loki whispered, and Anya nodded approvingly. He took Israel's hand in his own and pulled him close.

Israel pressed his lips to Loki's gently. "So are you."

Loki smiled and stroked his cheek. "Anya," he said, turning to face her. He skipped over to where she stood. "Would you like to braid my hair?" He took a seat at his vanity. Anya stood behind him and brushed through his hair, separating it into strands.

Israel sat on the bed and watched them both, smiling slightly.

"Oh, what fun, what fun!" Loki giggled. "Neither of you know the surprise!" Anya finished his hair, and he stood to examine his reflection in a large, full-length mirror. "Ah, it shall be amazing." He straightened his long, black coat. "Anya, dear, run along and get ready. I think Maeve had a necklace she was going to loan you." He skipped over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in just a bit!" She giggled and left the room.

Israel chuckled and approached Loki. "So." He smiled amusedly. "We have to get dressed up for this surprise. And it's supposedly meant to thwart Lucien's evil plan to divulge my existence to the other vampires. Hm...But this is a bit fancy for a top secret mission, so..." Israel paused for a moment, an exaggerated look of deep thought on his face. "I give up! What is it, Loki?" He grinned and laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Loki flicked his nose. "I can't very well tell you, Israel, or that'd ruin my fun." He fixed his face into a pout.

Israel raised himself up to Loki's lips. "I know," he whispered against them. "And it's okay." He kissed Loki softly and wrapped his arms around his thin torso.

Loki wrapped his arms around Israel and sighed. "Thank you." The clear sound of a bell resonated through the halls. Loki looked up quickly. "Oh!"

Israel mimicked his surprised reaction. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's time!" Loki skipped over and lifted a delicate silver coronet off of his vanity. He placed it on his brow and ran back over to Israel. "Come on, come on!"

Israel pulled on his boots and ran over to Loki, taking his hand in his. "What's going to happen? I mean, when you reveal the surprise?"

"Oh, you'll see," Loki promised as he ran through the halls, pulling Israel along behind him.

Israel followed him, half running and half tripping after him. Loki led him down a few flights of stairs and to a large double-doored entrance. Israel tried to catch his breath as Loki stood before him, beaming.

"This is it." Loki smoothed his hair back and smiled at Israel. "Just stay by my side, alright?"

"A-alright..." Israel drew himself up and stood next to Loki.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Loki reached into his coat and brought forth two elaborate masks. He handed Israel one as blue as his coat and encrusted with gold. "You'll need this." His own was golden, and festooned with long, black feathers and jewels, held in place on his face by a wand he held in his hand.

Israel put his on wordlessly, but he could feel himself go pale. _Oh, please, Loki...Don't let this be what I think it is now... _

Loki glanced over at him and smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be fine." At that, he reached out and pushed open the doors, walking with Israel over the threshold. The ballroom was full; it seemed that nearly every vampire at Mordei was attending. Every face was obscured by an elaborate mask. As Loki and Israel entered, the talk in the room faltered. It seemed as though everyone in the room turned to look at them.

Israel's knees buckled slightly. The blood rushed to his face, but luckily the mask hid his embarrassment. His breathing was labored as he looked up at Loki for assurance.

Loki looked to the side and met Israel's gaze coolly. Slowly, with a deliberate grin, he made his way down the steps into the ballroom. He guided Israel across the room to a pile of large, brightly colored tapestry cushions. Anya was already seated upon them, her features partially obscured by a ruffled crimson mask. She smiled at them as they approached.

A hush fell over the crowd as they reached the far side of the room. Loki turned to the expectant room and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming." He flashed his dazzling smile. "Please, enjoy the party." With that, he sunk down into the cushions beside Anya and motioned for Israel to do the same.

Israel sat on his knees next to Loki. His body was stiff with fear, and his gaze was fixed at the cushion underneath him. He took a quivering breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Aw, you don't like parties?" Loki asked innocently.

"It's not parties...," Israel explained. "I'll get over this in a little while. Just...being the center of attention terrifies me. Walking in with you, and having everyone stare at us...It was really horrible for me. I'm sorry, Loki." He placed his hand on top of Loki's.

"I know what you mean," Loki said. "It's a bit nerve wracking to have the whole room analyzing your every move. Even something as small as this--" He reached out and caressed Israel's cheek. "See how they stare?" He smiled, watching the room. "They're all assessing every move."

Israel swallowed hard and turned his face away. "Don't torture me like that, Loki...," he whispered nervously. "You think I haven't noticed their stares?"

"Torture?" Loki frowned. "I was only making a point." He stretched back onto the cushions. "You're far too tense, Israel. It's a party, after all. Try and have some fun." He smiled teasingly.

"Um…my Prince…" an unsteady voice said quietly.

William stood before them, looking at the floor. He clasped his hands together nervously. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm very sorry for what I did, and I'm glad that Master Israel was unharmed." He cast an anxious glance at Israel.

"Its fine," Loki said tersely. "No real harm done." He grinned. "Try to be more careful next time, understood?"

"Yes, milord." William made a quick bow and hastily turned to leave the platform.

Israel's eyes darted back and forth between Loki and William. He dashed to his feet and stepped off of the platform, casting one final glance at Loki, who stared after him questioningly. "William! Wait a moment, would you?" he called.

William stopped and turned. "Yes, Master Israel?" he asked apprehensively.

He smiled warmly. "Don't worry. Loki isn't as bad as he appears to be. You aren't in any trouble, so don't beat yourself up over what happened."

William seemed to relax a bit. "Thank you, Master Israel." He flashed a crooked smile. "So no hard feelings about what happened?"

"Of course not. It really wasn't your fault." Israel smiled calmly. "Loki had just fed from me actually, so you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You smelled the blood and lost control. Loki wouldn't do much better," he added with a grin. "No hard feelings at all."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" William said earnestly. He bowed deeply and dashed off into the crowd.

Israel sighed and turned to make his way back towards Loki. A hand caught his arm and he turned to look. Lucien smirked back.

"Well, if it isn't Master Israel. I'm surprised to see how far you've strayed from your master."

Israel pulled away from Lucien's grasp and took a step back, straightening his coat. "Well, I find that I can take care of myself," he retorted.

Lucien smiled with mock-innocence. "I've been worried about you lately. I thought you might have been lonely last night without Loki in your bed."

A few other vampires pressed in closer in anticipation.

Israel's heart skipped a beat, half due to Lucien's comment and half due to the growing crowd, which was now focused completely on him. "I-I…" he stammered. For a moment he felt dizzy, but he recovered enough to mutter, "How dare you…" Lucien chuckled, and a few of the other vampires began whispering.

"Does it bother you that you're nothing more than a cute pet to him?"

Israel flinched in shock and hurt, accidentally bumping into a member of the ever-growing crowd. He started and jumped away swiftly. He stared at the floor, shaking, hoping that his mask could cover his pain. His eyes moved back up, forming a dark glare at Lucien. "You...You bastard!" He raised his hand to strike him, but it was caught by another, more gentle hand.

"Enough."

Israel turned to view the blonde haired man that had a firm grasp on his wrist. The man tightened his grip and proceeded to wordlessly pull Israel through the crowd. Loki glanced up as they stopped in front of the platform.

"Israel. I was wondering where you'd wandered off to." He smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. "Well done, Shiva. You may release him."

The blonde man, Shiva, dropped Israel's hand and made a shallow bow.

Israel rushed back to Loki and sat at his side, clutching his sleeve in one hand. He looked up at Shiva timorously. "Th-thank you...Shiva, was it?"

Shiva nodded. "You're quite welcome, Master Israel."

Loki chuckled and patted Israel's head. "My, my…for someone who doesn't like being the center of attention, you sure can draw a crowd."

Israel turned his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I just went to make William feel better...and then Lucien..." He trailed off and shifted away from Loki.

"Lucien was being malicious," Shiva stated.

"Ah." Loki smiled. "I'll have to have a word with him later." He touched Israel's hand lightly. "Israel, this is Shiva. I suppose he's second in command here."

Israel smiled politely and nodded at Shiva. "It's nice to meet you," he said softly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Shiva answered.

"...Loki...," Israel began. "I'm sorry...but...when can we go back to your room?"

Loki smiled in understanding. "The party has only begun, love." He looked up suddenly and smiled. "Maeve's coming."

Sure enough, the small woman was hurriedly making her way towards them. She nodded her head to Shiva as she passed and stopped in front of the platform.

"My Prince," she said, making a quick curtsy. "I have something urgent to tell you."

"What is it, Maeve?" Loki asked, not at all perturbed by her alarmed expression.

Maeve ran up the steps to where they sat and dropped to her knees beside Loki, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "The Judicium are here!"

Loki's expression changed for a moment, and then he smiled. "Well, this is quite unexpected. How many?"

"Three. Alexis, and two other members."

"Maeve, if you would be so kind as to escort Anya back to her room…?" Maeve nodded absently and helped Anya to her feet. Shiva took a defensive stance at Loki's right side as Maeve quickly led Anya away.

Israel tilted his head curiously. "What's happened, Loki?"

Loki turned to him, smiling brightly. "Nothing to worry about, I assure you. But we're about to get a visitor. Just be calm."

Israel nodded and turned to face the rest of the room, watching for the visitor.

The crowd was parting, making room for the three vampires that were now approaching. As Loki watched, he noticed that the others in the room not only moved out of their way, but they practically tripped over one another to do so.

Finally the trio stopped before them, dressed in long, hooded black cloaks that all but shrouded them in shadow. One stepped forward and lowered his hood, revealing his long white hair. He studied Loki with pale green eyes. Loki knew in an instant that he was the leader of the Judicium.

"Greetings, Alexis." Loki's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. "Please, be welcome."

"Thank you," Alexis answered stiffly. His expression was hard as he approached Loki. He motioned to his companions. "Allow me to introduce Esra and Zadkiel. Trusted members of my guard."

The two offered polite bows in Loki's direction. The one called Esra lowered his hood as well, revealing his bright violet eyes. He shook his dark hair out of his face, making the many beads threaded into it clack together softly. Zadkiel made no move to put down his hood, letting the shadows hide his face, but Loki could see him turning his head to survey the crowd.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Loki asked smoothly, giving no hint to his apprehension.

"We were close by, and I thought it might be good to see how you were doing. I was afraid that Seylin's death might have left you ill-prepared to handle the responsibility of running the Sabbat."

Loki's expression didn't waver. "As you can see, I have things quite under control."

"Indeed." Alexis smiled sardonically and looked towards Israel. "I see you've gotten yourself a new pet." He glanced back at Loki. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Loki answered, his muscles tensing imperceptibly.

Alexis moved towards Israel and cupped his face in his hands, examining him. "He's quite lovely," he commented. Israel's eyes widened slightly. He looked over at Loki, trying desperately to receive some sort of guidance. Loki tried to give a reassuring smile as Alexis removed Israel's mask for a better view.

"He's not human," Alexis observed.

"A Tellurian," Loki explained, still watching Alexis' moves intently.

"Tellurian," Alexis repeated. "I can't help but wonder what his blood tastes like…" His fingers brushed along Israel's jaw-line and down his neck, causing Israel to flinch. "Perhaps I could…"

"No," Loki said curtly. Seeming to remember himself, he added, "The scent of blood might create tension in such a crowded room."

Alexis smirked, turning from Israel to face Loki. "Another time then." He turned back to Israel and touched his hair, chuckling darkly as Israel leaned away from his touch. "I suppose I'll be on my way."

Loki nodded, the smile gone from his face. "A shame you couldn't stay for the party."

"We must be getting back," Alexis said, pulling his hood up. "But don't worry. We'll doubtless see each other again soon." In his mouth, the words were a threat. He grinned. "Very soon." His cloak swept the ground as he turned to leave. Esra and Zadkiel followed wordlessly.

Israel secured his mask back onto his face with a shaky hand and looked up at Loki grimly. "Well…I for one hope that we never have to see him again."

Loki grimaced slightly. "That was a tad unpleasant, wasn't it?" He reached out and swiftly pulled Israel closer. "I won't let him touch you, love."

Across the room, Alexis watched the scene with a look of contempt. "Interesting…"

"Master, are you coming?" Zadkiel asked, looking bored and eager to be going.

"In a moment," Alexis answered without taking his eyes off of where Loki and Israel sat.

"He's just being territorial," Esra interjected, following Alexis' gaze back to Loki and Israel.

Alexis shook his head slowly. "I don't think so." His eyes narrowed as he watched Loki comfort Israel. "He's giving that one more attention than any Blood Doll deserves to be shown."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki sighed and lounged back onto his bed

Loki sighed and lounged back onto his bed. He kicked off his boots and tossed his coronet and mask carelessly onto the floor. "Ah, such a long party." He smiled and shifted to look at Israel. "Did you enjoy it even slightly?"

"Well...a bit, I suppose." Israel flashed him a smile. "Being with you for that long was _alright_, I guess," he teased.

"Oh!" Loki clasped a hand to his chest. "You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts." He grinned and motioned for Israel to sit beside him.

Israel obeyed, coming to lie beside him on the pillows. He positioned himself as close as he could get and rested his head on Loki's chest. "...I really didn't enjoy Alexis' little visit, though." He sighed tiredly. "No offence, but I've met my fair share of assholes here in the 'vampire realm.' Alexis actually has an air of evil, I think." He frowned up at Loki seriously.

Loki smiled, untroubled. He yawned and closed his eyes. "I think you might be right."

"He's important, isn't he, Loki?" Israel questioned. "Who is he exactly?"

"He…is the one who decides the fates of every Kindred." Loki sat up and stared at Israel, suddenly grave. "He is God."

Israel raised himself from the bed as well. "And you denied his request? Loki, are you mad? I don't want you to get into trouble for my sake!"

Loki frowned. "It wasn't right of him to make such a request."

"Still...If he's God to you and the vampires...I mean, if I were to ask for something in Telluria, no one would dare to deny me of it. I wouldn't have them killed for it or anything," he added quickly, "but it's just...not done."

Loki leaned in closer and grinned wickedly. "I've never been a huge fan of God."

"Hm...You're an atheist," Israel observed. "Well, that's fine with me, I suppose. As long as that God stays away from me."

"As long as I'm here, he won't touch you," Loki reminded him. His mind drifted to his conversation with Maeve, and he wondered how long he'd be able to keep his word. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind and pulled Israel to him.

Israel buried his face in Loki's neck and slid his hands around his waist. He stayed there for a moment contently, but then sighed heavily and suddenly pulled away.

Loki tilted his head to the side curiously. "Is something wrong, love?"

"...Yes...," he answered quietly. "Lucien said something to me today at the ball, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since..."

"Oh?" Loki twirled a strand of Israel's hair. "And what did Lucien say that upset you so?"

"...He said...that..." Israel looked down, ashamed that he had let Lucien get to him. "He said that I was nothing more to you than a cute pet..."

Loki's hand dropped to the bed. "A…pet?" he repeated. He swiftly reached out and cupped Israel's face, bringing his head up to look full into his face. "And is that what you think?"

"N-no...but it's what I've always been afraid of..." He touched Loki's hand and took a deep breath. "I know that you would deny it either way...but...just...promise me that I'm not...please..."

Loki wrapped his arms around Israel and drew him close. "Of course not." He lightly kissed Israel's forehead and pulled back to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't lie to you." His eyes burned with sincerity.

Israel pressed himself close to Loki. "I'm sorry I doubted you..."

"You just need to have a bit of faith," Loki said evenly. "You know what they say." He grinned and struck a dramatic pose. "A faint heart never won fair lady."

Israel chuckled. "And I'm your 'fair lady', am I?"

"Ah, I don't know…" Loki smiled mischievously. "While you _are_ quite fair, you're certainly not much of a 'lady'."

"Damn right I'm not." He swept the hair out of his face and looked up at Loki. "_You_, on the other hand..."

Loki giggled and leaned closer, his face mere inches from Israel's. "…Am I a pretty lady?" he whispered.

"Hmm...how do I answer this...," Israel pondered. "Well...yes, I suppose you are, Loki. So tell me, if you are obviously the more feminine of us, why am I on bottom?" He crossed his arms and looked up at Loki in mock crossness.

"Well," Loki pondered. "I am a bit taller than you…" He frowned with exaggerated concentration and finally shrugged. "I'm _never _on bottom."

"Psh. Seems unfair..." Israel smiled up at Loki wickedly. "Unfair that_ I _get all of the fun."

Loki frowned and flicked his nose. "Damned masochist."

Israel pulled back in shock. "Ma-masochist...? Am I...?" His expression changed to one of deep thought.

"You seem like one," Loki chided affectionately.

"H-how so?!" Israel demanded, blushing slightly.

"Well, you can't tell me that it doesn't hurt," Loki said innocently. "And you do like it."

Israel's cheeks were tinted rose. "It's just so strange...talking about it like this..."

"Oh my!" Loki chimed, reaching out to touch Israel's cheek. "Are you embarrassed?"

"…A little…But can you blame me?" He leaned his head on Loki's chest. "I've never talked to anyone about making love…You're the only one…"

Loki smiled and kissed Israel's hand. "It's an honor."

"Sure it is…," Israel laughed. "How did we even get on this topic?"

"Are you attempting to ever so nonchalantly change the subject?"

Israel smiled sheepishly. "Well…I did say that it was embarrassing…"

"Alright then." Loki ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let's talk about something else."

"Oh…," Israel sighed. "Do we _have _to talk?"

Loki grinned and kissed Israel passionately. "Not at all. After all, talk's cheap."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki woke in the morning to find himself alone

Loki woke in the morning to find himself alone. He stretched his arm out to touch the empty bed beside him. A sound drew his attention to the balcony where Israel stood, speaking quietly into a cell phone.

"Yes, Uncle...But you're sure that it won't be out of your way?" He paused to listen to the response from the other end of the line. "Alright, as long as it isn't too out of your way…Okay then. I'll see you in a couple of hours then. And I'll explain everything on the way back to Telluria…Goodbye, Uncle." Israel closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "It's time he knew anyway," he sighed, heading back into the bedroom. He saw Loki lying on the bed and smiled. He sat down next to him and softly ran a hand through his hair. "Loki…I'm leaving soon."

Loki's face fell slightly. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. I need to get back to Telluria. I have a lot of responsibility as Emperor."

Loki sighed and wound his fingers through Israel's shirt. "I don't want you to leave."

Israel smiled sadly. "I wish I could stay…but my people need me, Loki. You have to share me."

"I don't wanna share," Loki muttered. "I want you to be mine."

"Oh, Loki," Israel sighed. "I am yours." He kissed Loki's forehead lightly.

Loki smiled tiredly. "Are you?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Let me come with you." He smiled playfully.

Israel laughed and shook his head. "Loki, I'll be back in a week or so. Maybe less."

"You've seen _my _home," Loki begged.

Israel frowned slightly. "You...You're serious?" He thought for a moment. "Well...I suppose that you could come, but I would be busy most of the day..."

"It's alright." Loki smiled. "I'd see you at night."

Israel blushed and smiled shyly. "Well...I could introduce you to my family..."

"Oh, yes!" Loki clapped his hands together excitedly. "I haven't been away from Mordei in so long! This will be fun!"

"Hmm..." Israel ran a hand through his hair. "But I'll have a lot of explaining to do." He shrugged and smiled at Loki. "I'm sure that Uncle and the others will love you."

"Just like everyone here loves you." Loki nodded and then froze. "Er…almost everyone."

"Well, honestly, Lucien's opinion means little to me at this point." He frowned and added, "Next time I see him I'll give him my opinion."

"Don't do anything brash, Israel," Loki scolded lightly. "It won't help anyone if you two launch a war."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right..." Israel laid back onto Loki's stomach and sighed. "I just can't stand people like him..." He caressed Loki's cheek affectionately.

"I think of him as my own personal plaything. He's so fun to harass." Loki smiled in delight at the thought. "Speaking of which, there's something I have to take care of before we leave."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Important Princely things," Loki assured him, slipping out of bed. He began to dress. "I need to tell Maeve that she's in charge."

"Okay then." Israel stretched out on the bed and smiled up at Loki. "I'll wait here. Don't be long, darling."

Loki finished dressing and ran a hand through his hair. "I won't."

Loki stalked through the halls of Mordei. Searching. He threw open the doors to Lucien's room. The other vampire was sitting at his desk, and jumped at the sudden noise.

"Loki, what the hell?"

Loki glowered from the doorway. "I wanted to speak with you, Lucien." He took a few steps towards his rival. "It's been brought to my attention that you were less than polite to my Blood Doll."

"Was I?" Lucien smirked and stood, waving his hand dismissively. "I was just warning him. I think of it as polite conversation. You, however, seem awfully defensive for my words not to have meant anything."

"Silence!" Loki snapped. He fixed Lucien with a withering glare. "So help me, Lucien," he growled. "You _will_ show him the proper respect."

Lucien grinned mockingly. "Will I?"

Loki's eyes flashed and he lunged. His grip caught Lucien around the neck, but his grip wasn't strong. Lucien gripped Loki's shoulders and threw him off. Loki slammed into the wall, gasping. Lucien was on him before he could react. Furious, Loki struck out with his leg. The kick made solid contact with Lucien's jaw and sent him sprawling.

"You!" Loki snarled, climbing to his feet. "How dare you speak to me that way?" He stalked over to where Lucien lay in stunned silence. Glaring over him, he put his foot against Lucien's neck, pushing down just enough to hear Lucien gag. "I _will _kill you, Lucien. Don't even think I won't." He sat down on Lucien's stomach and fisted his hand in the dark brown hair. "Now, show me what a good little puppy you are. Tell me you'll bark at my command."

Lucien glared, a deep growl emitting from his throat.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I'll make you bark…"

The door opened with a low creak. "My Lord?"

Loki froze in his place, turning slowly to face Shiva who was standing shocked in the doorway.

"My Lord," Shiva repeated. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Loki moved his foot from Lucien's throat and stood, fixing his coat. "We were just having a talk." He walked to the door as Shiva rushed into the room.

Loki stopped as he reached the door and spoke without turning to face them. "I'm going with Israel. Shiva, I want you to accompany me." He walked out of the room, leaving them in a dazed silence.


	11. Chapter 11

A long black limo pulled into the driveway of Mordei, the tinted windows giving no hint as to who was inside

A long black limo pulled into the driveway of Mordei, the tinted windows giving no hint as to who was inside. It came to a halt before the front steps. After a brief pause, the back door of the limo opened, and a tall man with long, graying blue hair stepped out, the gravel crunching under his thick leather boots. _Hm...Not bad_, he thought to himself. _Israel chose a beautiful place to stay._ He wrapped his dark cloak around his shoulders and strode to the two large front doors. He reached out a gloved hand and gripped one of the knockers firmly, giving the door three loud raps.

The door opened slowly as Maeve peeked out from behind it. "Good afternoon, sir," she said politely, although obviously curious as to why someone was at the castle doors so early. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, if you please," he answered, smiling down at her kindly. "My name is Duke Cresswell Destan. I believe that my nephew, Emperor Yazid, is staying here. I've arrived to escort him back."

"Ah, of course." She opened the door and moved aside to let him in. "Come inside if you please, sir. He'll be down in a moment."

"Thank you...ah...Forgive me, I didn't catch your name, Milady." He stepped inside and removed his cloak.

"Your pardon. My name is Maeve," she told him. "So, you're Master Israel's uncle, correct?"

"Great-uncle, actually. On his mother's side." His dark teal eyes studied her face for a moment. "Tell me...You're a vampire, yes?"

Maeve smoothed down her skirt absently. "Yes, of course."

"Of course," he echoed. "But tell me this as well...Why did Israel choose to stay here for such a time, Lady Maeve? I'm afraid he told me very little of his intentions."

"Well—" Maeve started, but was cut off with Loki's sudden appearance at her side. Shiva accompanied him.

"Ello, Maeve." He seemed to take in the scene. "And who do we have here?" He flashed his dazzling smile. "You must be here for Israel."

"...Indeed, I am. I'm his uncle." He stared down at Loki questioningly. "And, you are, sir...?"

"Ah, forgive me," he said softly. "I'm Prince Dimitri Chevalier. And this is my right-hand, Shiva."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Cresswell said with a bow. He turned to Loki. "I recall your name, sir. It was mentioned quite briefly as Emperor Yazid described his trip to Germany. You know my great-nephew, correct?"

"I do, indeed," Loki said, grinning a bit. "And a pleasure to meet you as well."

Cresswell smiled and pulled a small pocket watch from the breast pocket of his vest. "Hm...He should hurry. We'll be late." He looked back up at Loki. "Where might he be, Prince Chevalier?"

"I'm here, Uncle!" Israel came down the stairs hurriedly. "Sorry I'm late." He walked past Loki, casting a small smile at him, and approached Cresswell. "We'll be taking Loki with us, Duke Destan."

Cresswell furrowed his brow. "I beg your pardon, Emperor Yazid, but who?"

"Oh! Forgive me! Do you know him as Dimitri?"

Cresswell smiled. "I do. Loki's a nickname, is it?"

"Yes, Duke Destan," Israel answered. "I want him to accompany me to Telluria. He's been gracious enough to invite me into his own home; I feel I should return the favor. I expect that he be treated with utmost respect."

"Of course, Emperor. I'll ready a room for him as soon as we arrive, as well."

Loki watched with barely concealed amusement, realizing that Israel's uncle was in the dark about the whole of the situation. _This will be fun_, he thought to himself. He smiled impishly at Israel. "Well, then. Shall we be going?"

Cresswell donned his cloak and opened the door for Israel and Loki. "We won't be home until late tonight, Prince Chevalier. Will that be alright?"

"That will be fine." Loki cast a glance over his shoulder as he walked out. "Take care of Anya, Maeve." She nodded and closed the door behind them as they made their way to the limo.

Israel slipped into the backseat of the limo, watching as Loki slid in beside him, smiling smugly. Shiva took a seat across from them.

"Don't tell him anything, yet," Israel whispered into Loki's ear.

"Psh." Loki sighed and eased back into his seat.

Cresswell entered the car and sat across from Israel. "So, Emperor," he began.

"Israel. We are in private, Uncle."

"Right…Israel then. Was there something that you wanted to tell me? On the phone earlier, you said you would explain your recent behavior…"

"In good time, Uncle. I'd really rather explain later. Perhaps on the plane."

Loki let out a small giggle. "It's well worth the wait, trust me."

"Loki…," Israel growled warningly.

"What?" Loki's eyes widened innocently.

Cresswell lifted an eyebrow at them both. "Well, whatever's going on, I suppose I can wait to find out."

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll tell you everything, in private." He cast a glance at Loki.

Loki ignored him, staring absently out the window at the snow-covered landscape that was flying rapidly past the window.

Israel placed his attention back onto Cresswell. "So…Any news from Telluria? Are the nobles doing alright without me there?"

"Of course. I've been making sure that they're on their best behavior, Israel."

"Excellent," Israel said with a praising smile. "What would I do without you?"

Cresswell smiled and shrugged. "I'm just doing my job."

"Pardon me," Loki interjected softly as he stared out the window. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"There's a small hangar outside the city," Cresswell answered. "We will be taking a private Tellurian aircraft to Antarctica."

"Aircraft?" Loki turned from the window, a strange expression on his face.

Israel nodded. "We have jets that are specially made to travel through the worst weather of Antarctica."

Loki shifted slightly. "How bad does the weather get?"

"Subzero, of course. And the wind gets very bad sometimes…But that's why we've used our own jets. They're perfectly safe."

He nodded and turned back to the window, still looking unconvinced.

"Loki? Are…you okay?" Israel asked. "You seem…"

"Nervous," Cresswell finished.

"My Lord isn't fond of flying," Shiva commented lightly.

"Does it frighten you?" Israel asked innocuously.

"Oh, no." Loki shook his head. "It's fine."

Israel shifted to stare up into his eyes. "Are you sure, Loki?"

Loki smiled confidently. "Positive."


	12. Chapter 12

The black jet roared off of the runway, Cresswell, Shiva, Israel, and Loki inside

The black jet roared off of the runway, Cresswell, Shiva, Israel, and Loki inside. They sat at the back of the plane, much as they had been in the limo, Israel next to Loki and Cresswell and Shiva across from them.

Cresswell leaned forward and looked up at Israel. "So tell me, Milord…Are we going to discuss recent events on the way home?"

"Define recent events, Uncle."

"Well…your strange behavior, mainly."

Israel smiled. "Perhaps a bit later, but yes. I'll explain during the trip."

Loki whimpered softly, clutching the edges of his seat. He stared out the window for a split second before he turned away, eyes closed tightly.

Israel touched his shoulder tenderly. "Are you alright, Loki?" He watched him with a worried expression.

Loki sat up straight, taking a few shaky breaths. "Yeah, it's just—" The plane shifted slightly, and Loki slammed his eyes shut.

Cresswell closed the blinds on the window in an effort to help.

"Loki, maybe you should focus on something else," Israel offered. "Talk to me, don't think of the plane."

"People weren't meant to fly," Loki moaned as he reluctantly opened his eyes again.

"My Lord, you've flown before," Shiva reminded him.

"It's alright, Loki," Israel said calmly. "This is how I've been getting to Mordei. I promise you that it's okay."

Loki's face displayed an uncharacteristic frown. He reluctantly released his death grip on the seat.

Israel squeezed his hand momentarily and pulled away. "Maybe you could take a nap. So you won't be so focused on the ride."

"I doubt I would be able to get to sleep." He smiled weakly. "It's fine."

"Alright…Well maybe its better that you're awake." He turned back to Cresswell. "Maybe I should explain now…"

Cresswell shifted uncomfortably. "Is it something that you don't want to speak of, Milord?"

"No, Uncle, it's just that I'm not sure how to explain…or what to expect from you as a reaction."

"Well, I'll try to not react to badly…But I'm still clueless…" He smiled diffidently.

Loki eased forward in his seat in anticipation.

"Okay, I'll explain." Israel looked over at Loki shyly. "Loki isn't just a…Well, we met at my last trip to Germany, Uncle."

"The one where you ran away from your guards," Cresswell recalled sternly."Uh…yes…" Israel blushed and leaned away from Cresswell. "Sorry about that, Uncle. But please, let me continue."

Cresswell nodded wordlessly.

"Alright then. During my last trip, we met at a bar that I ran into. We talked for awhile and…well…"

"Oh, do go on," Loki encouraged, smiling.

Israel threw him a dirty look. "Well, long story short, I went back to see him because…We are involved now."

Cresswell stared at Israel blankly. "Involved, Milord? How so?"

Israel went red. "W-well…We…Loki?"

"How to explain," Loki pondered. His hand moved to rest on Israel's thigh as he leaned forward and swiftly pressed a kiss to Israel's lips.

Israel's hand went to his lips, and then covered his face in embarrassment. "I guess…that should explain enough…"

Cresswell stared at them both in shock. "…Ah…so you are…I see. I see." He leaned back in his chair and surveyed the pair. "So, Prince Chevalier, you are Emperor Yazid's consort."

"N-no, Uncle! I-I mean…" Israel looked over at Loki uncertainly. "We haven't been together that long and…I don't want that pressure on us. If I have a consort, it would need to be announced to the public."

"That's true. So is your relationship to remain private?"

"…Is it?" Israel looked up at Loki hesitantly.

Loki smiled delicately. "It's up to you, love."

"…Yes, then. It should remain secret," Israel decided.

"Well then, now that that's settled…" Loki shifted and laid his head on Israel's lap.

"L-Loki…" Israel hid his face in his hands.

Cresswell chuckled lightly. "It's alright, Milord. There's no need to be embarrassed." He smiled and added, "In fact, I think that it's wonderful that you've finally found a partner."

"And what a wonderful partner he found," Loki finished.

Shiva shook his head, smiling a bit fondly.

Israel chuckled nervously. "You're so conceited."

"It's not conceited if it's true," Loki protested.

"Stop that." Israel's face was still red as he leaned to whisper into Loki's ear. "Make a good impression, darling."

Loki seemed to think for a moment before he sat up and straightened his coat. He looked over to where Cresswell sat and flashed a charming smile. "I'm so happy to see that you're so excepting of this. You're a very good man, Mr. Cresswell, and it is my distinct pleasure to have made your acquaintance." He turned to Israel and smiled.

Israel held in a laugh. _So over the top…He does nothing in moderation does he?_

Cresswell smiled. "Thank you, Loki. I can tell that you're a good man yourself. You'll take good care of Israel, I'm sure."

"Certainly." Loki wrapped his arm around Israel's waist.

Israel laid his head on Loki's shoulder. "He's done a good job so far."

"I'm glad your're happy, Milord. It's been a long time since you have been."

A look of understanding crossed Loki's face. He smiled down at Israel just as the plane shifted again. His arm tightened reflexively around Israel's waist and he dropped his head into Israel's lap with a small cry.

Israel stroked his hair gently. "Shh…It's alright, Loki…," he said soothingly.

"We're gonna crash," Loki whined.

"No, no, Loki…We're alright, I promise." He kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"…We're going to have to fly back to Mordei…aren't we?" he asked miserably.

Israel sighed sadly. "Yes, sweetheart…I'm sorry."

"I suggest we drug him on the way back," Shiva muttered to Cresswell.

Cresswell frowned concernedly. "Perhaps we should just turn back…"

"No!" Loki sat up shakily and gripped the edges of his seat. "Don't turn back. I'm fine."

"Loki…" Israel gripped his hand. "It's alright if you want to go back. I'll be able to see you this weekend, I'm sure."

"I'm fine," Loki repeated firmly. He sighed and eased back into his seat.

Israel pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Lay back down. I'll play with your hair."

Loki eased himself back down to Israel's lap and sighed. "Please, tell me we're almost there."

"Oh, Loki…" Israel ran his hand through Loki's hair. "If I had known you were so afraid of flying…

"It makes me nervous…" Loki shifted to look up at Israel. "I'm sorry I'm making such a big deal about this."

"No, sweetheart, don't be." He smiled kindly. "Everyone…has fears…"

Loki smiled seductively. "I know something that would calm me…" He brushed his fingertips along Israel's neck.

Israel's eyes widened. He looked over at Cresswell, who looked back naively. "Loki…here?"

Loki's fingers lingered at Israel's neck for a moment before he dropped his hand with a small laugh. "Oh, not really. I'm sure that would be a shock for your dear uncle."

"…Well…," he whispered. "There's a restroom in the back of the plane…"

Cresswell had picked up a thick book and was reading it intently as Israel said this, so he noticed nothing.

"I'm alright, love," Loki assured him. "I'll eat tonight."

"But if it would really help…" He looked down at him worriedly. "I'm concerned about you."

"I think you just want me to bite you," Loki accused, smiling.

"Loki…I really am worried…," Israel said with a frown. "I don't like seeing you upset…"

"Later," Loki promised. He closed his eyes. "I'm fine…really."

"Okay…Later then." Israel leaned his head back and closed his eyes, still stroking Loki's hair. However, his hand left his head after a moment and went to his own. He rubbed his forehead tenderly and groaned quietly.

Loki's eyes opened and he shifted to glance up at Israel. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache out of nowhere…" He thought for a moment. "I'll take care of it when we get back to Telluria."

Loki raised his hand and touched Israel's cheek. "Alright, love."

"Alright." Israel laid his head back down and slid his hand around Loki's waist. He yawned and nuzzled into his seat.


	13. Chapter 13

"Loki

"Loki? …Hey, sweetheart, we're almost there."

Loki groaned and opened his eyes to see Israel leaning over him. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Are we?" he mumbled.

Israel smiled. "Take a look at the window. It's totally frozen over."

Loki frowned. "I'd…rather not. I'll take your word for it."

Israel chuckled. "Alright, but…hold on tight. When we land, it's a little hard, and we still have to go through the entry portal."

Cresswell leaned over the seat and grinned. "The pilot said that we're here. Fasten your seatbelts." He sat back down and pulled the strap across his waist.

Loki scrambled to put his seatbelt on, glancing at Israel worriedly. "And then we can get off the plane, right?"

Israel smiled. "Yes, Loki. Right away."

Suddenly a slight sound of whirring machinery made its way to their ears. Loki felt the plane dip slightly but unexpectedly. He gripped Israel's hand tightly and shut his eyes, holding back a small yelp.

Israel placed his other hand on Loki's reassuringly. "It's just the entry portal opening, Loki. We'll be landing in just a few seconds.

Sure enough, moments later the jet hit the ground, taxiing down the runway, losing speed as it went.

Loki cast a faltering glance at the window. The glass was covered with a layer of ice, making the images beyond appear blurry and distorted. But at least they were on the ground, he reminded himself.

Israel smiled over at Loki. "Come on. We're home."

They stood, as did Cresswell and Shiva, and began walking hurriedly to the front of the jet. As they stepped outside, Loki found himself pausing to study the surroundings.

They were inside a large gray hangar, as well as a small number of aircrafts similar to the one that they had traveled in. Snow fell to the paved ground as the entry portal closed. Israel and Cresswell gratefully accepted black fur coats from another Tellurian, who bowed deeply as they took them. The Tellurian turned and offered Loki and Shiva two other coats much like Israel's with a smaller bow. Shiva took the dark brown coat, and Loki took a glacial white one, but not without noticing the Tellurian's odd appearance.

He had a shock of lavender hair under his black chauffeur's cap, not to mention two spiraling horns of an even lighter shade. As he turned to walk back to a 1930's-style cabriolet, Loki saw that the back of his suit was tailored so that there was an unclothed space, from which two thickly feathered gray wings protruded.

"Wings," Loki breathed. He turned and caught Shiva's eye. Shiva raised a single brow indicating that he was just as amazed.

Israel glanced over at them and grinned. "Indeed. That is the true Tellurian form. Cresswell and I appear like that as well." He pulled the collar of his coat up to his chin and motioned to the car. "Shall we?"

Loki stood in stunned silence for a moment at Israel's declaration. After a brief moment he moved forward to follow Israel, Shiva following close behind.

Cresswell sat in the front seat of the car, next to their chauffeur, leaving Israel to slide into the back seat. Loki and Shiva followed.

"This is fascinating," Shiva commented as the car started forward. "In all my years, I've never been to anyplace like this."

"Thank you, Shiva." Israel smiled happily, but he seemed a bit weary. "However, you haven't yet seen the cities. We'll be driving through my home city to get to the castle." He yawned and leaned back in his seat. "And then, we can sleep."

"Tired?" Loki asked, smiling down at him.

"A bit...," he sighed. "But I can stay awake for you to feed." He looked out the window and yawned again. "Oh..." He rubbed his eyes. "We're about to go through a checkpoint tunnel. We have them at every exit and entrance to the different domes. The cities and the castle are kept in the domes, by the way." As he said this, the car became dark as it drove through a long tunnel. "The cities display the domes much better. When we go through the Water City, look up." He smiled and leaned his head on Loki's shoulder.

"This is so exciting!" Loki practically sang, twirling his fingers through Israel's hair. The car exited the tunnel, sending the dim light flooding back through the windows.

"I'm sorry you had to see it at night though, Loki. It's much more spectacular in the daytime." He lifted his head to peer out of the window. "Right...Look outside now, Loki," he instructed.

Loki gazed up through the window, leaning over Israel to get a good look. He gasped in awe as he took in the sight of the enormous translucent ceiling that covered the city. Lines of ice embellished the dome, and Loki could barely see the snowstorm weather outside causing the snow to swirl against the glass, like a reversed snow globe.

"It's beautiful," Loki whispered reverently.

"Remarkable," Shiva agreed, leaning to look out of his window.

"Emperors have been working on it for centuries, so I would imagine it would be." He smiled sleepily. "We're very proud of it. I'm hoping to make my mark on the cities as well. I've only been the emperor for a few years, so I have ways to go still."

Loki shifted away from the window. "Thank you for allowing me to come with you, Israel."

"You're welcome, Loki," Israel replied. He watched through the glass quietly as the car rounded a corner. As they continued on, Israel shifted his gaze back to Loki. "Look over there," Israel instructed, "at the peak of that hill."

Loki and Shiva turned simultaneously to gaze out the car's window. They observed a large mansion sitting at the top of a knoll. It was too dark to discern anything resembling color or decoration, but they could see a gorgeous illuminated fountain in the middle of the driveway of the house.

"Amazing," Loki breathed, leaning forward in his seat for a better glimpse. "Who lives here?"

"Well, at the moment," Israel answered, "there aren't very many inhabitants of that manor. Nowadays, the significance of it lies in that I grew up there."

"It looks like a wonderful place to have grown up," Loki said softly, turning to smile at Israel. "It's lovely."

"…Yes…I suppose it does…" Israel averted his stare from the manor and redirected it to his lap. "It was…"

Loki glanced at the manor, and then to Israel. He carefully placed his hand on Israel's thigh, looking at him curiously, his gaze intense, but wordless.

Israel smiled at Loki for a brief moment. He placed a hand on his and turned away as the smile faded, wordlessly scrutinizing the mansion as they passed.

Loki frowned, seeming displeased with the way the conversation had gone. "Israel!" He smiled ardently. "Will I get to share a room with you?"

Israel snapped his attention back to Loki, reddening slightly. "Well, it's customary for Emperors to stay in different rooms from their…" He paused and thought for a moment. "But I suppose if we kept quiet about it…"

"It's alright." Loki smiled calmly. "I wouldn't want to make things hard for you." He stretched back in his seat. "I suppose being close to you is enough."

Israel glanced over at Shiva uncertainly. "No, I want you to be with me. It's just…rules. Well, more like traditions, actually."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. Kindred have many such…_rules_…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Things that go unquestioned, and must be obeyed." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Every society does," Israel stated knowingly. The car slowed to a stop after a few moments of silence. "The security just outside the castle grounds is much higher than anywhere else," Israel explained. He rolled down the window and, as if on cue, a uniformed Tellurian stepped in front of it. After a brief inspection of the car and its contents, he waved them on through the checkpoint.

Israel looked up at Loki with a slight smile as the car started forward again. "If you found the city impressive," he began, "just wait until you see the castle."

"Is it far?" Loki asked, casting a glance towards the window.

"It's just through this tunnel," Israel answered.

Sure enough, as the exited the tunnel the first thing to meet their gazes was an enormous, dark castle, leaning over them menacingly. The blackness of that night made it appear even more so.

"We're home," Israel said with a smile.

Loki stared up at the immense castle, awe-struck. "It's so different from Mordei," he said, so softly that he might have been speaking to himself.

The car came to a stop, and the lavender-haired chauffer came around to open the door for them. Israel stepped out first, nodding to the Tellurian and walking forward to meet Cresswell.

Loki and Shiva exited the car next, casting unsure glances at each other as they came to stand beside Israel and Cresswell.

Israel glanced over at them and smiled reassuringly. He removed his coat and headed for the door, Cresswell doing the same. Loki gave a brief nod and he and Shiva followed.

As Israel approached the colossal front door, it began to open for him, a few servants coming out to greet him.

"Welcome back, your Highness," greeted a young-looking female, curtsying and taking his and Creswell's coats.

"Thank you, miss. It's nice to be back." Israel spun around and addressed Loki and Shiva. "Would you like her to take your coats?"

"No, thank you," Loki answered softly. Smiling, he added, "We rather enjoy the warmth."

The girl bowed deeply and shuffled back inside the castle to put the other coats away. Another attendant, this one an equally youthful boy, met them at the door. He looked Loki and Shiva over for a moment and inquired, "Shall I prepare two guest rooms for your company, Milord?"

Israel nodded. "Yes, but I would prefer them to be closer to my own quarters, if you don't mind, sir."

The boy became embarrassed by being addressed with such a title. "Not at all, Milord!" He bowed and hurried off.

Israel smiled to himself and took a step inside. He stopped to turn back to Loki. "Welcome to Telluria," he announced happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Now in his own room, Israel laid down on the bed with a sigh

Now in his own room, Israel laid down on the bed with a sigh. _It's been too long…_he thought. He looked up at his raised hands which were shaking slightly. _I'm surprised I made it this far._ He stood and walked to the door quietly, first making sure that it was closed completely, and then turning the key already inserted into the lock.

As he walked to the large desk at the corner of the room, Israel removed his shirt and threw it onto the bed. He pulled the chair out and took a seat. A small jewelry box rested at the back of the desk. He pulled it forward and retrieved a small silver key from its contents, and then slid the key into the keyhole of the desk's bottom drawer. Inside sat a thin strip of cloth, a little black bag, a silver spoon, and a long syringe that gleamed seductively in the dim lamp-light.

Israel pulled out the cloth and wrapped it around his right arm, using his teeth to pull it tight. He waited for the vein in his arm to rise, and then reached for a small, silver-plated spoon. Carefully, he emptied some of the bag's powered contents into the curve of the spoon and moved to hold it over the open-flame of a candle. It bubbled on the spoon. Israel sighed longingly as the sweet scent drifted off the substance, which was becoming increasingly liquid from the heat.

After only a few minutes, he picked up the syringe and filled it with the translucent liquid, then tapped the bubbles to the top, pushing them out with a squirt of liquid. Israel took a deep breath and positioned the syringe carefully above his vein. It slid into his arm effortlessly, as did its contents when he pressed the top of the syringe.

Israel sighed, and relaxed himself back into the chair. His veins burned as they drank the liquid, and he slowly removed the needle and cloth. His head spun as euphoria washed through him, like a wave breaking over his head and carrying him out to sea. Israel found himself distracted by the dancing flames of the candle, the feel of his own veins squirming like a nest of snakes under his skin. The world turned to honey, thick and slow and sweet.

After a moment, he forced himself to stand. His tools were locked away once more, and Israel stumbled to his bed to fall onto it heavily.

Loki sat on the bed he had been given in calm silence. The room was large, not unlike his quarters in Mordei, although this room was less grand. He sighed and fell back onto the white satin sheets, running a hand through his hair. Although it was well into the night, he found himself unable to sleep. He lay there, motionless, until he could not bear it and had to stand. He made his way to the door and silently slid outside.

The hall was bathed in candlelight, and he basked a moment in the beauty. He turned to look, finding the door that lead to Israel's chambers. After a moment's contemplation, he quietly padded through the hall, stopping just before Israel's door. _Should I?_ he pondered. He reached out tentatively and grasped the doorknob, turning it slowly only to find the door locked tight.

He stood there for a moment and slowly let his hand slide from the knob. Shoving his long fingers into his pockets, he sighed and turned from the door. He turned back, though, before he had taken half a dozen steps. Hand raised, he wrapped softly on the wood, bringing his lips close to whisper, "Israel."

Behind the closed door he could hear shuffling.

"Just a minute!" Israel's voice called. After a moment, the door opened and Israel peeked out of the doorway.

"I know it's late," Loki started quietly. He suddenly felt shy. His eyes glanced over Israel's disheveled appearance. "I hope I didn't wake you…"

"It's…it's fine." Israel opened the door a little wider and waved him in.

Loki stepped past him into the room. "It's so quiet here," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair once more.

Israel rubbed his eyes blearily. "Everyone's asleep," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Loki apologized meekly.

"It's alright," Israel sighed. "Come lay down with me."

Loki's eyes brightened hopefully as he walked over with Israel to lie beside him on the bed. They were both silent; Israel lying there motionless, and Loki with his head resting on Israel's shoulder.

"…You're heart's beating quickly," Loki observed. He smiled and brushed his lips slowly across Israel's neck. "You're not nervous, are you?"

Israel moaned softly and pressed himself closer to Loki. "Maybe a little bit," he lied.

Loki nipped at Israel's skin teasingly, letting his fangs graze over the soft flesh.

Israel closed his eyes and sighed gently, letting Loki have his way, and savoring his touch.

Loki shifted closer and began to slip his fangs beneath Israel's skin.

With a slight gasp, Israel pulled away from Loki. _If he tastes that in my blood…_he thought, a feeling of dread overtaking him.

Loki ran his tongue over his fangs and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Loki," Israel said, trying to keep calm. "I'm just…too tired for that tonight."

Loki smiled warmly. "Alright, hun." He turned away dejectedly and made to stand, but was halted as Israel's arms circled his waist, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Stay with me," Israel whispered.

Loki turned swiftly and threw his arms around Israel's slight form. He sighed, running his hands through Israel's hair. "Your wish, my command."


	15. Chapter 15

Israel pushed his reading glasses back onto his nose, and pressed his feathered quill to the parchment before him

Israel pushed his reading glasses back onto his nose, and pressed his feathered quill to the parchment before him. Frustrated, he sighed and stretched. "Property squabbles…I went from war, to domestic disputes." He signed the paper and began reading yet another. High stacks of parchment lined the desk of his study, making it obvious to both himself and Loki that his work was far from finished.

Loki leaned idly against the wall, absently twirling one of his rings. "War would definitely be more interesting," he agreed.

Israel nodded slowly and continued with his paperwork wordlessly.

"Do you do this every day?" Loki asked.

"To some extent," Israel replied. "But since I was at Mordei for so long, it managed to pile up a bit."

Loki stood in silence for a moment, toying with his rings. "Oh, this is endless!" He sighed and moved away from the wall. "All work and no play," he purred.

Israel looked up at him reproachfully. "As Emperor, I have much work to do."

Loki groaned and took a seat on the ground. "One would think you'd visit more often if this was all you had to look forward to at home."

"But it _is_ home," Israel argued, reaching for another parchment.

"I suppose." He yawned and said thoughtfully, "I wonder what Shiva is up to…"

Israel sighed and put down his quill. "Well, perhaps you should go check on him," he suggested.

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly leave you all alone!" Loki exclaimed, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"But maybe it would give you a chance to get acquainted with Telluria." He thought for a moment and smiled. "Perhaps I could have my chauffeur take you and Shiva to the Water City. You know, like a tour. Also," he admitted, "that would give me a chance to finish my work for the day. And then…" He stood and stepped close to Loki. "And then, we could spend the rest of the evening together." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh, could we?" Loki reflected his smile. "Alright then." He stood and danced over to Israel, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I suppose I'll go find Shiva and tell him." He drifted to the door, casting a glance over his shoulder. "I love you."

Israel beamed across the room at him. "I'll call my chauffeur and have him wait for you at the door."

The car pulled up as Loki and Shiva stepped out of the castle, led by Israel. The chauffeur got out of the car and smiled over at them. Loki grinned as he saw that it was the same one that they had had before.

"He's giving us the tour?" Loki asked.

Israel smiled lightly. "Yes. His name is Desmond. He's from the Water City, so he'll do a fine job."

Desmond walked around the car and bowed to Israel. "My Emperor."

"Good day, Desmond." Israel motioned to Loki and Shiva. "I would appreciate it if you would give my guests a tour of the Water City, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not, Emperor Yazid," Desmond answered calmly. "I'd be happy to." He cast a wide smile at Loki and Shiva. "Please, have a seat and enjoy the ride." He opened the door for them and went back around to the driver's seat.

Israel hugged Loki tightly. "Here." He slid a small silk bag of coins into Loki's hand. "You can buy something while you're out if you'd like." He kissed Loki on the cheek and embraced him once again. "Have fun, Loki." He pulled away and added, "You too Shiva." Loki and Shiva slid into the backseat. Israel waved farewell to them and went back inside to his work.

Desmond started up the car and smiled back at his passengers. "Fasten your seatbelts, please. We'll be going through the checkpoints, and on to the Water City." He turned back around and began pulling out of the castle grounds. "The tour begins!" he said playfully.

"Thank you for this, Desmond," Shiva said, smiling politely. He turned to look at Loki. "Are you excited to see where Master Israel grew up, sir?"

Loki nodded, absently staring out the window.

"It's no trouble at all, sir. It's my job." He drove through the checkpoint, flipping on his headlights. "In my opinion, the Water City is the most beautiful. But I'm from there. I'm probably biased."

Desmond drove slowly down a crowded market street. Numerous Tellurians occupied the path, buying and selling goods that seemed quite exotic to Loki; they traded brightly decorated clothing for small trinkets and jewelry. "Emperor Yazid spent his childhood on these streets. This road hasn't changed in centuries," Desmond explained cheerfully.

"The people here are so…_different_," Loki exclaimed quietly. "Some even have wings!"

Shiva flashed a small smile. "Yes, sir. I suppose that, though the Kindred differ greatly from one another, the differences are much more subtle."

Desmond grinned back at them through the rear-view mirror. "Tellurians are as different as the Human population. We come in all shapes, sizes, shades and elements."

"And _tastes_," Loki interjected with a wry smile.

"…I…suppose so, sir…," Desmond said warily.

Loki turned a bright smile to the driver. "Have no fear, Desmond. I won't try anything."

"What sorts of elements, Desmond?" Shiva asked suddenly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Um…Well, there are many…Water, of course, as Emperor Yazid is…I'm an Ice Tellurian, and then there's Fire, Earth, Flora, Light, Shadow…," Desmond began, "and a few smaller tribes of off-breeds, variations in our genetic makeup that produced different sorts of powers. Like the Lightning Tribe. Actually," he added, "the Ice Tribe is a former off-breed, but we managed to grow in number and gain true-breed status."

"Fascinating," Shiva exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Desmond beamed, seeming very pleased. "You think so? It's refreshing, meeting someone who appreciates our accomplishments. The Humans that we associate with usually don't treat us with such respect. I mean, they're good enough to us, but…I don't know. They just act like they're…superior somehow."

"Superior?" Loki scoffed. "Hardly."

"Humans are by no means inferior, though," Desmond corrected. "They just forget that we see them as equals. When an official is rude to Emperor Yazid, it hurts him more than angers him."

Shiva nodded in understanding.

Loki had ceased paying attention, and was now staring intently out the window. His hand traveled slowly towards the handle of the car door. Before anyone could react, Loki opened the door and sprinted off down the street. He heard his name echo behind him, but paid no mind. The streets were packed, and he quickly lost himself in the vast crowd. A glance over his shoulder showed that he wasn't being followed; he slowed his pace to a casual stroll.

A nearby stand caught his eyes, covered with piles of brightly colored clothing. He slowed further and came to a stop in front of the stand, giving the merchant a vivid smile as he ran his hand over the cloth.

She grinned back at him merrily. "Hello there! Anything I can help you with, sir?" Black feathered wings draped over her shoulders, her long white hair trailing onto them.

"I'm just looking, but thank you, miss." He lifted a dark green skirt off of the table, smiling to himself. "I bet Maeve would love this," he commented absently.

"This blouse goes with it. I made them both myself." The merchant girl reached out to hand him the matching shirt, but paused suddenly. "Sir…if you don't mind me asking…you aren't from the Water City, are you?"

"Indeed I'm not," he answered, reaching out to examine the blouse. "This is my first time coming here, actually." He flashed her another bright smile. "Made these yourself, you say?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "I've been working this street for years, and I have some of the best quality clothing in the Water City."

"They're very beautiful," he agreed. "You have quite a skill."

"Thank you, sir." She beamed up at him and stepped back. "I'll leave you to your shopping now." She walked away to help another Tellurian who had come to observe her wares. Loki hovered by the stand a moment more before he continued down the street.

Loki's feet dangled blithely over the edge of the large fountain, water cascading down its beautiful aqua mosaic tiles. When Loki looked into the pool, he saw a picture of a blue sea serpent snaking around the fountain floor. Tellurians passed him by without a second thought, too busy bustling around the plaza. A little group of Tellurian children ran out in front of him, playing with a bright red ball. One of them grabbed their toy and flew into the air with it. The others followed him closely, laughing joyfully. Loki couldn't help but smile as he watched them.

A gang of older Tellurians walked by Loki, grinning and laughing loudly. The leader of the group, a green-haired Tellurian seemingly in his twenties, stopped abruptly to turn and stare at Loki. "…Hey!" he called. "You! What are doing sitting there with your wings tucked in? Get 'em out and have some fun!" He stretched his bright green wings out flauntingly.

Loki smiled warily up at them and made to stand. "I'm afraid I don't have any wings," he explained.

"What?" The rest of the crowd stopped and watched Loki as well. "Why the hell don't you have wings?" The young Tellurian approached Loki. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him roughly, running a hand across the middle of his back. "If you don't have wings, then you must not be a Tellurian."

"I never claimed that I was one," Loki retorted, jerking away from the man's grasp. He took a step back.

"Non-Tellurians don't belong in our cities!" he growled. He glared viciously at Loki. "I don't know how the hell you got here, but you'd better leave now, _Human_." The others began to form a circle around Loki and the Tellurian.

"With all due respect, I don't think that's your decision to make." Loki shrugged indifferently.

"I have more of a right than you!" The Tellurian took a swing at Loki, who dodged it acrobatically.

"Was that really necessary?" Loki taunted. The Tellurian growled and ran at him again, and Loki met his attack with a swift kick to the stomach. The man doubled over with a grunt, and Loki aimed another kick that connected squarely with the man's jaw, sending him sprawling.

Loki grinned triumphantly, turning to stare at the others. "Well, looks like this _human _just kicked your friend's ass," he commented smugly.

The others didn't find Loki's victory so amusing. They drew closer to him menacingly.

"Shit." Loki turned to run, but as he did one of the Tellurians grabbed him roughly by the neck and threw him to the ground. A vicious snarl ripped through Loki's chest as another Tellurian placed his foot conveniently across Loki's throat, prohibiting him from getting up. The Tellurian looked down with a smirk, mimicking Loki's growl mockingly.

"What on earth is going on here?!" a familiar voice shouted through the crowd. Cresswell stepped into the circle, staring at the Tellurian with his foot on Loki. "Young one…do you mind getting off of the Emperor's guest?" he asked forebodingly.

The young Tellurian quickly obliged, his face colored with shame.

Loki stood indignantly and brushed himself off.

Cresswell glared at the young Tellurians reprovingly. "I'm extremely disappointed that Water City civilians would have the effrontery to greet Emperor Yazid's royal company with such impertinence! You will receive no help from me if he decides that reprimanding is in order! Off with the lot of you!"

The Tellurians stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, but quickly ran off when he took a threatening step towards them. Cresswell turned to Loki with an apologetic frown.

"Please forgive them, Prince Chevalier. There are many in Telluria who find other races a bit contemptible. We haven't been treated well by others." He touched Loki's shoulder. "Perhaps I should return you to the palace."

Loki sighed, gazing back at the crowded streets. "I suppose you should. Doubtless Shiva is fuming at my absence." He smiled wryly.

"Do they not know where you are, sir?" Cresswell asked with a surprised look.

"Oops. No, I suppose they don't."

Cresswell sighed and shrugged. "Where is Shiva?"

"Beats me," Loki answered uninterestedly. "I suppose we'll find him sooner or later."

"He isn't out here alone, is he?"

"I wouldn't think so. He was with Desmond last I saw."

Cresswell nodded. "Alright. I'll call Desmond and let him know I found you. Let's get you back to the palace."

"It's sad that I've come to expect this kind of behavior from you, Prince Chevalier." Shiva paced back in forth throughout the room as Loki lounged on the bed, looking quite uninterested.

"Such irresponsible behavior!" Shiva continued sternly. "What if you had been injured?"

"I wasn't," Loki reminded him. "They were just some punks. They shouldn't have spoken to me that way."

Shiva sighed in vexation. "With all due respect, my Lord, you're not among your courtiers."

Cresswell stood from the sofa, shaking his head sadly. "Tellurians can be quite distrusting of other races. Look at this from their point of view, Prince Chevalier. They found a vampire sitting in the middle of their city. Wouldn't you be suspicious if say, a human found their way into Mordei?"

"Not particularly." Loki shrugged apathetically. "Measures would be taken to ensure the human saw nothing that could harm us. And who knows…the human might be of use to us."

"My Lord!" Shiva stammered.

Loki looked up with feigned innocence. "I was merely pointing out the flaws in his analogy."

"But it was simply an analogy," Cresswell chided. "You should listen to Lord Shiva, Prince Chevalier. He's right. You should be much more careful when you aren't around your own, especially in somewhat unfriendly territory."

Loki sighed, defeated. "I apologize. I suppose I forgot my manners, but I'm on my best behavior now."

Cresswell frowned doubtingly. "…Alright. It's not my place to tell you how to act, but I strongly suggest that you watch yourself if you decide to run off again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Loki assured them. He stood swiftly and glided towards the door. "In any case, there was no harm done. I'm sorry that I caused trouble for you, gentlemen." He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door, leaving Shiva and Cresswell alone in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

The hall was empty and quiet as Loki navigated his way past the rows of similar looking doors

The hall was empty and quiet as Loki navigated his way past the rows of similar looking doors. It was already nearing evening; Loki wondered just how long he'd spent wandering the streets. He turned the corner, seeing his objective. He made his way to the end of the hall and stopped outside of Israel's door. Without thinking he wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

"Israel, you wouldn't believe—" His words were lost as he took in the scene before him.

Israel stiffened, dropping something from his hand. It bounced once before rolling uselessly across the floor. A syringe.

Loki's eyes trailed from the needle to where Israel stood, his shirt rolled up to expose the delicate skin of his inner arm. A band of cloth wrapped around his upper arm, clashing with the fabric of his shirt.

"Loki…let me explain," Israel pleaded.

Loki didn't hear him—he was staring blankly past Israel. "No," he mumbled, his voice shaking. It wasn't a protest, but a plea. "No."

Israel tore the cloth off and pulled his sleeve down. "Loki…?" He moved carefully towards Loki, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. "Darling…," he whispered. His fingertips brushed across Loki's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Loki shrieked, bringing his arm back and letting it snap forward again to make solid contact with Israel's jaw.

Israel stumbled back and fell to one knee. "L-Loki!" He reached up and touched his cheek. "W-why…? Why did you hit me…?" He stood slowly and approached Loki again. "Loki, answer me!" he begged. "Please!"

"Stay away from me!" Loki stumbled backwards into the hall. "Stay away!" His legs tangled under him and he fell, crawling backwards until hit the wall across from the doorway. "Please, no! Help!" He clung desperately to the curtains that trailed down the wall.

Israel followed, kneeling next to him. "Why do you need help? Why are you acing like this? …I can…explain why I was…" He touched Loki's cheek soothingly.

Loki's chest heaved his tearless, shuddering sobs. "Don't let her get me!"

Israel stared at him in shock. "Loki…" He gripped him close to his chest protectively. "Who…? Who's trying to get you? Loki, what's happening to you?"

"She wants to kill me!" Loki sobbed. "She's going to—" He screamed, bringing his hands up as if to ward off a blow. "Please, stop! It hurts!"

"Loki calm down! Who is she?" Israel pulled him close. "Someone…Someone help!" Israel yelled. "Uncle! Shiva! Someone come quickly! Please!"

A door opened down the hall and Shiva stepped out. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Loki!" Israel cried. His eyes started to brim with tears. "I think that he's in pain, Shiva! Please do something!"

Shiva rushed forward and knelt beside them. When he forced Loki to let go of the curtain, he clutched at Shiva's hands with an iron grip of desperation.

"What happened here?" Shiva asked again, struggling against Loki's grip.

"He…just started to…scream…" Israel buried his face in his hands. "…This is…this is all my fault…"

"Israel, I need you to go find someone. I need a sedative of some sort."

Loki cringed, crying out again.

"Okay…okay…" Israel scrambled to his feet and shot down the hall. "Uncle Cresswell! Uncle!" He banged on Cresswell's bedroom door frantically. "Uncle!"

Cresswell opened the door, staring down at Israel in shock. "What the devil's going on, Israel?"

Israel sobbed in desperation, failing to calm himself. "Go to the infirmary! Get sedatives!"

"What?! Why do you need sedatives?" Cresswell asked, shaken.

"It's Loki…There's something wrong with him…Shiva said that he needs a sedative, but…I don't know what to get…"

Cresswell stepped out of the room and started down the hall. "I'll be right back."

"…Thank you…" Israel ran back to where Shiva sat with Loki, still trying to calm him.

Shiva shook Loki's shoulders gently. "Prince Chevalier, do you know where you are?"

Loki's only answer was a small strangled noise as he stared out vacantly, terror plain on his face. His hands where fisted tightly through the fabric of Shiva's shirt.

"Loki…answer us, please…," Israel begged. "Say something…" He knelt down next to Loki and pressed his cheek against his, hugging him securely. "…Anything…"

"Be careful, Israel," Shiva cautioned softly. "He's afraid of everything."

"Please," Loki breathed almost inaudibly. "I'll be good."

Israel's eyes widened in a mix of fear, shock, and understanding. "Oh, Loki…" He held on to Loki like he would never let him go. "What happened to you…?"

Loki's eyes were still empty, but his grip loosened a bit.

"I've got it!" Cresswell approached them, readying a syringe. "Roll up his sleeve and make sure that he stays down."

Israel started to carefully push Loki's sleeve past his elbow.

"No, no!" Loki struggled violently. "I don't want to sleep! She'll get me if I sleep!"

"Loki, it's okay! We aren't going to hurt you!" Israel promised.

Cresswell bent down to administer the tranquilizer. "Keep him still, Israel," he said softly. "Shiva, can you help him?"

Shiva and Israel held Loki as still as possible as Cresswell expertly slid the needle into his arm. Loki's rigid muscles gradually relaxed. His head lolled back and he slumped against the ground, unconscious.

"Loki…" Israel lifted his head to rest in his arms. He ran a hand gently through the ebony hair. "You poor thing…" _What have I done…?_

Cresswell stood and stared down at Shiva to pose the direct question, "What happened?"

"I'm not certain…" Shiva cast a quick glance at Israel. "It's an illness Prince Chevalier has had since he came to us. But he doesn't usually succumb unless there's some trigger…."

Israel bowed his head in shame. "I…think that I know…," he confessed. "…This is my fault…"

"What happened?" Cresswell repeated.


End file.
